Save me From Myself
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: AU Ed is the new kid. Envy has a secret life as the popular Japanese singer Invidia. Ed has been in love with Invidia since the idol first made an appearance. Unknowingly, he lives right next to the love of his young life. YAOI, EDVY, EDXENVY ALXWRATH
1. Candy POP

_**Sunday, October 1st**_

_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

"I'm sick of this shit!" Envy screeched as he stormed down the desolate street in the town that was peacefully asleep just a few moments ago.

"Envy, be reasonable." Lust said in her usual monotone, walking a good dozen feet behind, not daring to get any closer.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you bitch!" Envy shouted at her fellow sin. "Just shut the hell up!"

Gluttony tried and failed to hide behind Lust muttering to himself.

"I'm sick of you too you fat ass! I'm sick of all this shit!" Envy could feel his vocal cords in his throat ripping apart as he abused his voice.

The emerald haired doppelganger now found himself in the middle of an ally. A lone man had the misfortune of being on the other end of said ally at the time.

As though he was drawn by movement, Envy grabbed a trashcan and hurled it at the man, who by the time it reached him, was long gone. The trashcan slammed into the side of a brick building and crumpled in on itself accompanied by the sound of screeching metal.

Gluttony was now holding onto Lust's arms in fear as he continued to frantically talk to himself.

"Scaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscar yscaryscaryscaryscary."

Envy was now stomping through the town lashing out at anything unlucky enough to get in his path. Lust followed from thirty feet behind now, with Gluttony needlessly close on her heals.

Over the noise caused by the homunculus's rampage, the voice of said rampaging sin could be heard.

"I'm sick of that bitch of a mother! I'm sick of following orders! I'm sick of that damn school! I'm fucking sick of everything!"

It continued on like that for another minute before things quieted down.

Lust stood on the side of the main street and watched the doppelganger approach. Gluttony whimpered and continued to hide behind Lust. Lust put on a solemn face and tried to look nonchalant.

While Envy drew nearer, it grew more apparent that he was still brimming with furry, but had calmed down a small amount.

"Are you done yet?" Lust asked innocently.

Envy gave no response and simply raised his fist and swung it into the side of the building a foot from Lust's head.

Lust flinched in anticipation but instead of the fist, was hit with a spray of brick.

"I'm fuckin' out of here."

Envy walked out of the town without looking back to even see if he was being followed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**+rumble+**

**+crash+**

"OW!" A voice was heard from the second floor of the mansion.

"Brother! What have you done now?!"

"Al...help...me!" A voice called from underneath a pile of books. A pale hand was reaching out.

"Brother! I told you it wasn't safe to put those books on one shelf!" Al cried as he pulled about fifteen books off the pile around the area he thought his brother's head would be.

"Sorry, Al! I was trying to move them to other shelves and it broke! Next thing I new I was covered in books!" I, once my head and arm were freed, began to help my younger brother move the other books.

"Seriously...you should have asked for some help!" Al scolded. After about twenty minutes, we had safely spread the books among the bookcase and were currently trying to fix the broken shelf.

"Boys! Can you please come down here?" Our mother yelled from downstairs. Or rather, that's what she would have done, if their new almost-mansion did not have an intercom system in every room.

"Yes Mother!" Both of us said. Climbing down the stairs and turning the corner to enter the kitchen. In the doorway, our bastard father was standing. Al greeted him with a curt _'Afternoon, Father.'_

Me...

I squeezed by with a mumbled _'Bastard.'_

Ever since the accident, he regarded me as nothing more than an object.

"Boys, I'm afraid that your father has to go to work early today. Could you boys go grocery shopping for me, please?" Mother said after Al and I greeted her.

"Yes Mother! We would be happy to!" Al replied.

"Thank you so much! Here's a list. I would go myself but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to get the bags back. Be careful." She sent us off after kissing our cheeks and reminding me ten times to drive carefully.

Ho-ho-pappa just stood there, frown prominent on his face.

Why? He thought it was my fault that my Mother and I ended up like we did. He also blamed me for Al, but let's save that for a rainy day.

On our way out the door, I realized I had not gotten my car keys from my room. I told Al to go wait in the driveway while I ran upstairs to get them. I quickly ran past the kitchen and up the stairs, sliding to a halt in front of my door. In the few hours we had been here since the long drive from Seattle to Albony, Georgia, I had already unpacked all of my belongings and even put up all my posters. I had put my bulletin board on my door and everything. Only thing I hadn't unpacked were my pictures, since they, I just decided, were to go on the top shelf of my bookcase. Fishing around in the pocket of the jacket I was wearing previously. I smirked at the newest addition on my key chain. It was a small Oroborus symbol.

_'Winry knows me too well.'_

Racing back down the stairs, I almost-repeat-ALMOST tripped and fell down the stairs.

Meaning...I barely managed to jump over the cat before I stepped on him and tripped down the stairs.

When I finally got out to my black Jaguar, I saw Al leaning on the fence talking to some long haired kid. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. I couldn't see his or her face due to the long black hair that was hanging down to his/her knees.

"Alu! Got my keys, let's go!" I said and unlocked the car doors.

"Brother, can we give a ride to Wrath? He's supposed to meet his brother at the market!" So the person is male.

"Sure, why not. Let's go then." Wrath jumped over our small fence and bounded after Al. Al sat in the passenger seat after allowing Wrath to climb in back. I started my _precious _and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Can I turn the radio on now, brother?" Al asked. I hadn't let him turn it back on after about two hours into the ride from Seattle. He can NOT sing. After that He had crawled into the back and slept most of the way from our dinky little apartment we had been sharing until the first two months of school were over. Mom and Ho-ho-pappa had moved to our new house around the end of June. Being the bastard that he is, our father insisted we stay at the apartment until the house was finished with renovations and all that other crap. Now me and Al had driven all the way from Seattle, Washington to Albony, Georgia. We spent three days on the road. We stopped at hotels and stuff to sleep but most of our time was spent on the road.

"Yeah. Just don't sing." When he turned it on I heard one of my favorite songs playing. It was the song 'Returnable Memories.' I have yet to figure out who sings it, but the person sounds like me according to Al and my mother. I starting singing lowly along to the words.

_"-ashimi ga kono mune wo eguru hodo no_

_Migite ni wa itami sae nai keredo_

_Ushinatta nukumori wo wasurenai_

_Sashi nobeta kono te ni wa kitto nanika_

_Nokoshitemiseru"_

"You sing really good!" Wrath said from the backseat. I blushed. I had forgotten he was back there. I muttered a _"Thanks." _After that, Al started telling Wrath about all my trophies and stuff from singing contests. Needless to say, by the time we arrived at the food market, Wrath knew every aspect of my singing abilities.

"Brother, let's split up so we can cover the list in half the time, 'kay?" Al said. It made sense, seeing as the how the list was two whole pages long anyway.

"Okay. Let's meet at the check-out counter when we're done. Good luck finding your brother, Wrath." I waved as they walked away. They were chatting about something or other. I smiled. So my little brother beat me to finding a new friend? Ah well. Grabbing a cart, I set off to find the first thing on my list.

Which was the one thing I hated the most.

_**"Milk..."**_

Damn! Why did my brother have to take the one without milk on it?! Regardless, I walked over to the dairy section and grabbed a gallon of the disgusting liquid. After that horrid task was over, I proceeded through the isles, occasionally picking up a few items. I turned the corner to the candy isle, which was all set up for Halloween. I walked over to the part with the Ghiradelli chocolates that my mother loved so much. Not really noticing when someone walked up beside me, I stayed immersed in trying to find the right kinds of chocolate.

"Maa, shrimpy, can you please move? I can't see the chocolate." Said a voice from beside me. I glanced over to find a guy who looked around my age, if not older, with long green hair in a ponytail standing next to me. He was wearing glasses, some sweatpants and a tight black tank top that failed to cover his midriff. What shocked me was the fact that the guy had his bellybutton pierced. Wait, did he just call me SHORT?!

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' TOO SHORT TO REACH THE TOP SHELF?!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"You, dipshit. Now move before I kick your ass to next saturday." He said.

"And why should I?" I challenged.

"Because I shou-" he was caught off guard as Wrath came flying out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor.

"Envy! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Mommy Sloth says you have to get home to practice!" Wrath said and allowed himself to be picked up by the back of his over sized shirt by Envy.

"Is Aunt Lust or Gluttony back yet?" Envy asked.

"Nope! They left on some trip to Paris for the fat lard's cooking show!" Wrath smiled.

"Whatever. Let's go." Envy put Wrath back on his feet and grabbed a bag of chocolates. I saw that they we're raspberry. So he shares my fascination with raspberry chocolate? I watched them stalk away.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Al. Have you got everything on your list?" I asked him.

"Yupp!" He seems happy.

"Okay then, let me just grab these chocolates and some Reese's and then we can go check out. Al put the basket he had filled with his half of the items into the cart. I picked up four bags of chocolate- two peanut butter for my Mother and two raspberry for myself. We walked down the isle a little further and grabbed several bags of Reese's. Placing them in the cart, we headed towards the check out lines.

About thirty minutes later, Al and I pulled into the driveway of our almost-mansion I was really just a large townhouse. Al and I started grabbing the bags from the trunk when I heard the motorcycle coming. I looked up just in time to see Wrath and that Envy guy zoom into their garage. Shaking my head, I followed Al into the house. After putting away all of the food and grabbing my two bags of chocolate, I walked into the living room. On the couch were two people. One who looked exactly like my father only older, and a woman with short black hair and greenish eyes. My mother introduced them as Mr Bezarius Culus and Mrs Dante Culus. According to Mom, they had come over to welcome Al and I to the neighborhood. Apparently they had four children: Sloth, Greed, Envy and Wrath. Dante also had sister named Lust who was married to a guy named Gluttony. She also had a brother named Pride. Apparently Ho-ho-pappa's look-a-like was an only child. I mingled for a few minutes, then took my leave to my room, pretending that I had a headache.

I walked into my room and opened my window. I was staring out when I could have sworn I saw that Envy guy swing out of a window and onto the balcony of his house. Shaking my head, I turned on my laptop and almost screamed when I realized I had 30 I.M's from Winry, 2 from Paninya and about a hundred emails. I mentally scolded myself for not checking my emails and I.M's for three days. After going through and deleting the unnecessary emails, I replied to the few from my friends back in Seattle. I 'I.M'ed Winry and Paninya for about 3 hours until I realized that my mother was calling over the intercom that dinner was ready.

Through out the entire dinner, no one said anything except Mom. She talked about everything from pie to the unidentifiable fuzz that was growing in Al's ancient science project.

It's about five years old.

He wont get rid of it no matter what.

After dinner, Al and I cleaned up the dishes. Mom rolled up to us and announced she was heading to bed. I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a small hug after drying my hands off. I watched as Al did the same thing and then I watched mom to make sure she got to her and Ho-ho-pappa's room without any trouble. The good thing about having your parents' room on the first floor is that Al and I get the whole top story to ourselves.

I climbed up the stairs with Al following me after we had finished the dishes. We said our good nights as we departed to our separate ends of the house. I opened the door to my room and looked over to my window. I hadn't put up the curtains yet since there were still a few boxes of stuff in Al's room. He had all the curtains and other things like that, so tonight I would have to deal without. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite old t-shirt. It had a faded red heart with black chains that said 'Edo-chibi and Will-yashi' in white in the middle of the heart. My best friend in third grade had given it to me as a birthday present. Back then, it went past my ankles, but now that I was older and taller, It went about mid-thigh. It was tattered around the ends and had a few stains but it was still my favorite. I pulled off my shirt and pants and slipped on the shirt. I flopped into bed and pulled out my laptop. More emails from Winry. Most consisted of _"CHECK YOUR PHONE ED!" _I did, only to find 75 text messages and 13 missed calls. Sighing, I put off looking at them all and just put my phone on the desk near my bed. I turned off my laptop and grabbed a book from the shelf.

'The Theory of Alchemy and The Chosen One' by Edmund Gaffner.

_Whippee. I had to pick the one my bastard father had given me._

Though it was one of my favorites.

Sometime during the night, I fell asleep. I started to dream about Will. It wasn't very good.

"Willo-kun.." I murmured in my sleep.

Little did I know that that hidden wish was right beneath my nose the whole time.

* * *

**Welcome to my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! Ed may seem a tad bit OOC, but that is part of the plot. All reviews are accepted. Even flames. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me if I should continue! I'm sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Obsessed

_**Monday October 2nd**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"GET UP DAMMIT!" I shook my head. Didn't that bitch know that I woke up before she did?

"I'm awake, _Mother._" I seethed at her. I stared at the door in the hopes of burning a hoole through it and then straight through her stupid head.

"Good. I want you to go introduce yourself to the new boys next door." She said.

_ Who did she think I was? Sloth? My name is Envy!_

"I met them yesterday." I told her as I pulled on my baggy black pants. Grabbing a hair tie from my desk, I slapped it around my wrist then walked over to my door and unlocked it. I stepped out into the hallway then began to walk towards my bathroom with that woman following me.

"Well the older one may be in your class. You should show those boys around the school." She kept going on an on.

"I will _Mother_." I slammed the bathroom door in her face. I herd her stomp away.

"Kids these days..." I heard her grumble.

I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. Why was I crying? Umm...a nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare. Anyway, I decided that today was not the best day to wear my contacts, so I took out my black and red rectangular glasses. I ran my brush through my long emerald hair. Thanks to Sloth and Wrath, I didn't have to worry about anyone wandering why I looked like my other identity- The famous singer Invidia. Thanks to them, Invidia has purple hair to match my natural amethyst eyes. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and let a few strands down so that they hung in front of my face. I stuck my hairbrush and toothbrush into my back pocket and walked out of the bathroom after making sure I looked okay. I was wearing something from Invidia's closet today: A skintight black sleevless turtleneck that ended just under my ribs, a beige sweater that hhung off my shoulders and a pair of baggy black pants with a couple chains hanging from the belt loops. I opened the door to Wrath's room and peeked inside. I didn't see him.

"Maybe he's in Sloth's room?" I though aloud. I walked down the hallway until I reached a large mahogany door that was near my plain door. I knocked using our secret code. I heard vrious locks being undone, and then Wrath opened the door. He looked groggy.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded his head and followed me down to the kitchen. When we got there he grabbed three mini-boxes of cereal. One for me, one for him and I guess one for one of his friends. After that we walked out to the front door. I grabbed my keychain. It had a key to my motorcycle, a key for my car, and a key for the house. I had a red triangle chain as well. It was the symbol for my favorite band. 'Scandal.' That was their name. I was totally in love with the lead singer. He was also my best friend. Now I dont even remember him. After that woman found out, she beat me until I almost died and shortly after that we moved. I walked with Wrath out to the gate. As we were walking past the Elric house, I heard shouts and one of the boys came running out.

_'That must be the younger one.'_ I thought.

"Wrath! Help! Brother! Father! Help him!" He ran up to us with tears in his eyes.

All it took was 'Brother' and I was racing off. What was wrong with the little shrimp? What I saw when I ran in shocked me.

The shrimp was on the floor, covered in cuts and yelling for his father to stop.

Said man was standing over him, holding a knife.

"YOU LITTLE FAGGOT?! HOW DARE YOU!" Ho-ho something or other yelled. He was about to bring the knife down again when my body moved on its own. I rushed over and grabbed his wrist just as it was about to hit the chibi.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. My grip on his wrist tightened. He looked over at me.

"And what do YOU want?! Here to save the little faggot?" He looked at me, seething with anger. I snapped.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I screamed. I used my hand that wasn't holding his wrist and punched him. He went flying. The knife skittered down the hall. I looked over at the chibi.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked at me. His cute little face was covered in cuts and his shirt was starting to turn a metallic red color.

"En...vy?" He asked. His eyes went wide. He tried to scoot away from me. Sighing, I walked over to him. He tried even harder to to disolve into the wall, desperatly hiding his right arm. I put my hands in front of me to show that I wasn't going to hurrt him. I slowly scooted forward until he allowed me to scoop him up and carry him out of the house. I heard his father yelling at us from the doorway after he recovered from my punch. I walked up to Wrath and Al.

"Wrath, go get our first aid kit, kid, go get you and chibi's bags for school." I walked down a little further to the end of the sidewalk and rounded the corner. I started heading towards my base. Wrath knew where I'd be. I looked down to the chibi in my arms.

"Hey, you ok shrimp?" I asked him. He was still trying to hide his right arm. Sometime since I picked him up he had fisted his hand in my sweater. He was holding onto it so tight that his nuckles were turning white. Then I noticed the water drops on his hand and the large wet spot on my sweater. I sighed.

"It's ok chibi. He wont hurt you now. So stop crying already."

He shook his head.

"...not crying..." He whispered.

"Sure." I arrived at my destination.

"ENVY!" Wrath yelled as he came up behind me. He handed me the first aid kit.

"Thanks shorty. You and Al can go in first, I can't exactly open the door." I sighed. Wrath and the kid went inside and held the door open for me.

"Envy? Who the fuck is that?"

"Is he okay?!"

"What the fuck? Did you do that?!"

Dammit...I forgot that my friends were gonna be there today.

"Envy...If it was you who hurt the kid..." I heard a gun cocking.

"I swear, it wasn't me Riza!" I said.

"It wasn't Mister Envy!" The kid said. I looked over at him. He was holding two bags and a shirt. Probably for the shrimp.

"Well then, what happened to him?" said one of my friends, Roy Mustang.

"Our...Father..."The kid looked away. I walked over to the couch and laid the shrimp down.

"Chibs, I need you to take of your shirt." He looked at me. Then sighed and proceeded to to do that but I noticed that he tried not to expose his right arm. Hmmph. I wonder why he was trying so hard to keep it hidden?

"Holy...Is that a scar?" Asked Ling. He's chinese, and also one of my best friends.

"No...more like a...birthmark?" Ed looked around. He still had a few tears in his eyes.

"We're at my base. Don't worry, you wont be late for school. It dosn't start till nine and its only seven." I told him. I motioned Wrath closer.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"Your gonna help me bandage him up, 'kay?" It sounded like a question but was more like a command. I looked at the amount of cuts that the chibi had.

"Brother? Are you okay?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alu. He only stabbed me once this time." He smiled up at his brother.

"What? He stabbed you!?" I looked at him.

"My arm..."So that's why he was trying to hide it.

"Let me see." I grabbed for his arm. He looked a little hesitant. When he finally let me touch it, I could tell why.

Underneath the skin was like metal.

"About 6 years ago, Al, me and our Mother were in an accident. I had to get steel plates in my entire arm or else they would have had to amputate it." The chibi looked up at me.

"Wow..." It was all I could say. I mean, what could I say? I grabbed some antiseptic wipes and began to clean his wounds. I avoided the stab wound and just cleaned around it. It wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding a lot so I ripped a piece of cloth from his discarded shirt and tied above the wound. After I finished patching up all his smaller cuts and wrapping the larger ones with white bandages, I took of one of the wristbands I had on and took the needle from the little patch on it. I attached some black stitching wire to it and tied a little knot at the end.

"This might hurt a little..."I said. It took me a few seconds to close the wound to the best of my abilities. Then I cleaned the area around the wound. I was surprised. The chibi hadn't uttered a single noise.

"There. All done." I said and finished wrapping the bandage around his arm.

"Thanks. Normally its worse...thanks for coming when you did." He looked up at me.

"Hey, Kid." I said to his brother.

"Yes, Mister Envy?"

"That shirt for your brother?" I turned towards him.

"Ah..Yeah...since the other is ruined." He handed the shirt to me.

"Can you put it on yourself chibs?" I asked. He nodded his head before takeing the shirt and pulling it over his head. He winced slightly when he put his arm through the sleeve. I noticed it was a sleevless black turtle neck that was skin tight.

_'So he's a fan, eh?' _I thought.

"So you copying Invidia or something? That's from his clothing line." I said, smirking. I heard Wrath giggle.

"Umm...no I'm not."

"Whatever, chibs. Hey, are you lards gonna sit there? Introduce yourselves to the shrimp." I flopped down in my usual bean bag chair while they got acquainted.

"My name is Roy Mustang. Nice to meet ya...?"

"Edward...Edward Elric." He said. So THAT what his name.

"Nice to meet you Edward. My name is Riza Hawkeye." She reached over and ruffled his hair. I noticed that his ponytail had fallen and his hair was barely being held together.

"My name is Ling Yao. Good to meet 'cha." They shook hands.

"Did I miss something?" Asked a tall blonde guy. Everyone looked towards the doorway where two people were standing.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Russel. Who's the kid?" Roy asked.

"We're running late, and this is my little brother. Fletcher." The younger boy hid behind Russel.

"Anyone know where Dorochett is?" Russel asked. "Who's these two?"

"Meet Ed and Al. They're new. Envy brought 'em in this morning and patched Ed up. Ed's the blonde, by the way." Riza said.

"Huh...nice to meet ya." I looked at my watch. Eight forty-five?!

"Uh guys, we gotta go! School starts in like fifteen minutes." I said. They all looked at me.

"Seriously?" Roy asked.

"Le _duh_! Let's go!" Everyone scrambled out of there like ants when the ant hill is destroyed.

* * *

We arrived at school just in time to hear the first bell ring and into our classrooms with seconds to spare. I slept first period and woke up only to hear the announcements. I was especialy attentive to what was for lunch. Nacho's. 'Bout the only safe thing to eat. After that I was looking forward to lunch so much it came in the blink of an eye. I got lost a few times in the hallways since im still new to this school, and it seemed everytime i was lost Envy found me, much to my regret. I was embarrassed about this morning and I really didn't want to see much of him today.

_**+at lunch+**_

"Maa...Ed! Hey, Edo! Come eat with us!" Envy caught up to me in the hallway. I was trying to avoid him. I was afraid it was too obvious...

"Please, Edo?" He asked. I looked away.

"Come on!" He stepped in front of me. I looked up at him. I could feel my cheeks turn pink.

"Okay!" I said and followed him to a table.

"Everyone's probably skipping, since they're not here yet. Probably went out for Ice cream again." He started talking about his classes and how he was happy that we had three classes together out of the four. We only had fourth period apart. He has drama while I have Art.

"So? How do you like it so far?" Envy poked me in the side.

"Huh? Oh...it's fine I guess."

When school was over, I noticed that it was raining. I looked out of the window. I saw green standing near the gates of the school.

* * *

"Envy! You're gonna get sick like that!" I said after running out to him.

"Hey Edo. I'm waiting on my sis. She's picking me up for practice later."

_ Practice for what?_

"What for?" I asked.

"I go to a studio to train for drama club." He said. I looked up at him.

"Can I come? I don't think my bastard father will want me home just yet." I asked. He looked a little shocked.

"Umm...I guess." He looked at me. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. Oh, there's Sloth. Come on, Edo." He pulled me towards a bright pink pruis.

"Oh my geez..." I said.

"Heh, that Sloth for ya."

* * *

Envy's practice consisted of him voice training for auditoriums and reading and acting out lines for various play's and skits, that tested how well/ quickly he could change personas. It took about 2 hours but it was fun I even helped him by acting out roles of my own. Of-course I wasn't very good. After Envy finished I asked him for a ride home. I would have walked but I still don't know the town very well. 30 minutes later we arrived at my place.

"Thanks for the ride!" I yelled to Envy. I went around to the back of the almost-mansion and crawled up the ladder I had put under my window for situations like this. When I got through the window I flopped down on my bed and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

I watched as Ed climbed up the ladder to his room. I noted for future reference that the ladder did in fact lead to his room.

"En! You haven't practiced your songs for tomorrow yet! Get your happy ass over here and show me that you know them!" Sloth called through the wall that separated her room from mine.

"I'm coming!" I climbed out my window and onto her balcony. Opening her sliding glass doors, I saw Wrath watching a movie. _Finding Nemo_, I think it was.

"Okay, good. These are the ones you're singing." She handed me the program for the concert.

"So I'm gonna sing _Stand In the Rain, _then _Its My Life, _after that is _Love Addict_, then the new single, and after that is _Beautiful_?" I confirmed. Sloth nodded her head.

"Okay, now lets get going. You owe me each song three times. Don't forget you have school tomorrow."

* * *

_**Hey, thanks for reading.**_

_**Thanks to HAERTOFVAMPYRE and IridiumGirl for my first two reviews!**_

_**This chapter is for you guys!**_


	3. Luv Addict

**A/N: First, let me say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**wishfulliving89: Thanks so much!**

**HAERTOFVAMPYRE: Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed last chapter! I had 90% of it typed out, and then my brother came and unplugged my laptop because it was time for dinner...and I didn't have my battery in...so *POOF* went the chapter. I then had to rush and try to write everything again before my father dragged me to mall to pick up my sister which took 'til almost 11pm because she was still shopping and I couldn't find her. ^ ^"**

**yuki-nekolin: -SQUEAL- Your review made me squeal! Squealing is contagious -shifty eyes- heh heh but anyway I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and yes! Invidia IS Envy in Italian!**

**Okay, so originally, this chapter was supposed to come out on Saturday...BUT that didn't happen...I spent most of the day at the airport waiting for my older brother and mother to get there. But I did start scanning my manga early Saturday morning so whenever I finish the first chapter of that I will upload it to deviantart for everyone to see. Right now its kind of empty because I was without a printer and scanner for about a year after mine took a dump. My name is gaaras-cookieof-doom for those who want to check out the few things I have up! Also, on Sunday, we went school shopping which was meant only to take two or three hours but ended up as almost seven seeing as how my mother loves to shop. And monday I spent alot of time typing but still didn't get everything done that I wanted to.**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now! Please enjoy the chapter.**

**And If I owned the series, Envy wouldn't commit suicide and Wrath wouldn't be the Fuhrer but instead be the cute little boy we know from the original anime. Plus the Fuhrer would wear a pink tutu and dance to 'They're Coming to Take Me Away' By Napolean XIV. You should listen to it. It's funneh!**

* * *

_**Tuesday October 3rd**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**+beep+**

**+beep+**

**+beep+**

**-SLAM!-**

Rolling over, I groaned.

"Brother! Time to get up! And please don't break your alarm clock...again." Al called to me through the intercom thingy. That was one thing I would never get used to. Thank the lord that I only had to live here for another year and three months. Then I can move out. And I'm taking Al with me.

" 'Mm up, dammit..." I mumbled. I dragged myself out of bed and winced when something crunched under my foot. I was afraid to look down. I did anyway. There lay my recently destroyed alarm clock. Well, there goes another one. Well, at least I have another. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a new alarm clock. Al didn't know about my stash of new alarms. I had went through five in the two months that we had lived alone.

Let's just say that Al was not pleased. I picked up my cell to see that I had three missed calls. No voicemails and no texts, surprisingly.

"Damn...why do I have to go to school early again?" Oh, right. So Ho-ho-pappa can't beat me again. He dosnt get up until six-thirty and right now it was five-thirty. Al and I had planned to go to the market across the street to wait until other students started coming to school. I shuffled over to my dresser. I am soooo not a morning person. Grabbing a pair of boxers and my bag of bathroom gear, ((A/N: shampoo, condotioner, toothbrush, etc. You know, the things you use in a bathroom?)) and headed towards the bathroom between my room and my other closet. There was nothing in there, so I very rarely went in there. Though I should probably move my stash in there so that when Al decides it's time to clean my closet he wont find them.

"Brother?" I hear from the intercom above my bed.

I stalk back over to it, tempted to lie back down. I pressed the button for Al's room.

"Yeah?" I waited for his reply.

"Are you getting ready?" Of course that's what he wanted.

"Yeah, 'mm just about to get in the shower." I replied groggily. I looked longingly at the bed underneath me. The pillow was calling to me. _'Come on Edward...You know you want to lay your head on my and have sweet dreams...come on!' _Okay, either I was delirius or I was going insane. I blame getting up this early.

"Okay brother. What would you like for breakfast?" He asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts of pillows and machetes.

"Just...mmm...some lucky charms sound good. Just set the box out..."

"Okay. Have a good shower, Brother." I heard a click signaling that he had turned off his end of the intercom.

"Mmmm." I grunted. I shuffled slowly back to my bathroom. I turned left and walked all the way down to the end of the bathroom, which was about about a hundred feet. It seemed more like a thousand though. I reached behind my shower curtain and turned on the hot water. I also decided that some morning air would be nice, So I opened the large window on the wall inside the shower stall. The air was surprisingly cool for this early in October.

When the water was as hot as it would get, I turned on a little bit of cold water to where the water would still be hot but not scalding hot so that it burned me. I stood under the water for a few minutes until my hair was soaked thoroughly and then squeezed some of my cucumber melon shampoo onto my hand. I put it into my hair and lathered it up. I looked over to my left.

"Right into the bathroom window of Envy. Who was parading around. With. Out. A. Shirt.

**+cue drooling+**

I didn't really drool. But DAYUM did he have one HOTT body.

Of course, he chose that exact moment to look out his window. I saw his eyes widen. Then he pulled on a fishnet shirt that stops mid-stomach then over that puts a tight black wife-beater. Is he trying to make me stare?

Of course, though, then he decides to smirk at me. Why? Why me? I'm begging to think that whatever God is out there hates me.

Because then, he walked over to the window, swaying his hips in an oh-so-sexy way, and promptly slammed the window back to its original shut position.

Dammit.

I realized then that the clock that was perched almost on the roof read six-fifteen.

DAMMIT!

I rushed to rinse out my hair and turn off the shower. I then jumped out of the shower, literally, and tried to dry off but only proceeded with my lower body. Then I slipped on my boxers and rushed into my room, leaving a trail of water droplets from my still soaking hair. Grabbing a random pair of black pants from my dresser and a white button up shirt from my closet, I rushed to put them on while also ringing out my hair. I grabbed my black converse and jammed my feet in them before grabbing my school bag and rushing to me and Al's kitchen to grab the box of Lucky Charms he had set out for me. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. Six forty-five.

GAH!

Where was Al when I needed him?! I ran down the stairs as silently as I could and ran out the front door while grabbing my keys. I ran over to my car where Al was waiting. Out of breath I saw him talking to that Wrath kid again.

"-and then she was like, 'Oh, Fuck! My mother SOLD me for a _Reese's?!_' And I was like, 'Yes..now make me a fuckin' sandwhich!" Al and Wrath chuckled. Oh, great.

"You ready Al?" I asked, unlocking the door.

"Oh! Brother, can Wrath and Mister Envy come with us! They were gonna go to their base thingy but Mister Envy's friends cancelled!" He asked excitedly.

"Uhmm...I guess. Where's Envy?" I looked towards the Culus house before either of the kiddies could see my blush.

"He should be done in the bathroom in a few minutes. I swear, he's worse then a girl!"

"Or my brother." Damn you, Al.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" I yelled.

"Right, that's why you take extra care to wash your hair and take a thirty minute shower. Just like GIRLS.**(1)"**

"I DO NOT!" I raked my hand through my still wet hair and winced lightly as the wounds were stretched.

"Right. Well, here comes En so we can leave."

"WRATH! GOD DAMMIT WHERES MY-" He stopped and looked at where Wrath was standing near Al. And then looked at me. The back to Wrath and Al.

"What the fuck?" My words exactly. Only mine were meant for a different reason. Envy was wearing shorts. And not just that.

It was skort.

Meaning SKIRT with shorts underneath.

And a very short skort at that.

"Brother, you're drooling." I snapped my head away from Envy's legs.

"Am not!" I said.

"Um, actually Ed, you are." Said Wrath. I reached my hand up to my mouth.

And it came back wet.

"Dammit all..." I opened the door to my car and hopped inside. I cranked it up and then rolled down the windows.

"You guys commin', or are you gonna stay here?" I asked.

"Whaa?" Envy looked at me.

"Come on En! We're gonna hang out with Al and Ed this morning since we got up this early~!" Wrath said and climbed into the backseat.

"But our school-"

"Already in here!" Wrath called. My car had been locked until a few minutes ago...how were they...?

"I used my key to unlock the trunk." Al supplied when he saw my confused look. He slid into the backseat next to Wrath and pulled the chair back up so Envy could sit in the passenger seat.

So much for me not staring. I watched as he walked over to my car, his hips swaying with every step.

Once again...DAMMIT!

* * *

**/First Period/Envy POV/**

I stared at the teacher. He wasn't serious. He couldn't be. No way in fucking hell...

"Envy! Did you hear me?!" Havoc yelled at me.

"I'm sorry...I must have heard you wrong. Did you say that I had to watch the chibi all day?"

"Yes, Yes I did. Make sure he doesn't get beat up or anything, 'kay? You know what its like being new."

WHAT.

THE.

_FUCK!_

This was going to be a looong day.

I ran out of Fuery's room so fast that I believe I may have broke the sound barrier, because next thing I knew I was face-planting into the hallway door. After sliding down to the cement walkway, I flipped off all of the laughing onlookers and proceeded outside to find Sloth. Spotting her talking to Wrath, I walked over to where they were located beside the vending machines.

"Wrath, you can't get out early just because of Envy's concert tonight!" She said.

"But mommy Sloth! Why does Envy get to be checked out early!?" Stupid brat. It takes forever to make me into Invidia. If only he new what I went through.

"She's right Wrath. Not only do we have to get there early, we have to make sure everything's right. And stop being a brat and just deal with it. Go over to your boyfriend's house or something." I put a dollar into the machine and pressed the button for a grape soda.

"But Enviiiiiiieeeeeee! Its not faAAaaaiiiiirrrrr!" he whined.

"Deal with it. If it weren't for me being Invidia you wouldn't have half the things you have in the first place."

"ENVY! Don't be so nonchalant in saying that your Invidia!" Sloth practically yelled. Good thing most people were already in class.

"DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?!" I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite.

"Yes! Now let's get going, or there won't be enough time!" With that, Sloth walked away.

_**Time skip to later that night at the concert, about halfway through.**_

* * *

_"So stand in the rain,_

_stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown._

_And one day, whats lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain..."_

I looked out at my fans as my song slowly died down. As the soft piano notes faded away, I heard the cheering start loudly from the first row and listened as it cascaded back as each row gave in to their desire to scream.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT, ROSWELL?!" I yelled into the mic hanging from my ear. Screams greeted**(1)** me. As was customary, I yelled over them.

"I SAID, _HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT, ROSWELL?!_" Everyone screamed louder. I think my ears were going to bleed.

"Well, that's good! How about another song from my newest album- you have to sing along! If I can hear you, you get a prize!" I yelled. I see that Sloth was going to have her hands full. These people were going to be determined to win.

I strutted around the stage before the band started playing the next song.

_"This ain't a song for the brokenhearted._

_No silent prayer for the faith departed._

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd._

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

_It's my life,_

_It's now or never,_

_I ain't gonna live forever._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life."_

As the beat picked up, I felt myself dancing to the beats and swaying my hips. I completely forgot all the choreography we had carefully practiced for today and let my legs move me to the sound of the song. I continued to sing the song, not missing a beat. By the time the three minutes were over, I had broken out in a slight sweat.

_"Its._

_My._

_LIFE!"_

The crowd went ex-static. I grinned as several items were thrown at me. I laughed as I caught some girl's thong. I threw it to Sloth who immediately dropped it. I giggled and the crowd just screamed louder.

"HEY! WHO LIKED THAT SONG?" As always, they screamed.

"GOOD! 'CUZ YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT ONE EVEN MORE! ALSO, PRETTY SOON I'LL SING MY NEW SONG FOR YOU GUYS!" I waved my arms around for added effect. Screaming ensued.

I swear.

My. Ears. Were. . BLEED. And I was getting a major headache.

And to think, I only had another hour before eveything was over.

"OKAY, HERE WE GO!" I yelled over the crowd.

_"HOLD UP!_

_WAIT A MINUTE!_

_PUT A LITTLE LOVE IN IT!"_

I waited as the powerful bass and drums kicked in. I bobbed my head to the beat. A few guys came out on stage and started to dance along. Remembering to do the actual dance we had planned out, I waltzed across the stage. I skipped back to the middle of the stage and started taking off some of my many wristbands. About two hundred hands reached up and took them. I noticed one familiar face in the crowd. Sitting right up front, in the very middle of the row, right. in. front. of. me. was guess who?

Edward Elric.

Since when did he come to...wait...wait a minute.

I starting singing the chorus as I looked at him. I did all my moves. I sung at the right times.

But as I was doing this, I realized.

Ed had been to every single Invidia concert and sat in the same spot. He was one of the few males that attended my concerts.

And he had gone to EVERY SINGLE ONE.

And he always sat there, looking at me, watching, singing perfectly, every song. I'm sure that if he wanted to, he could get up on stage and dance perfectly every single move.

Damn.

Before the last chorus, I jumped off stage, deciding to be a little spontaneous and surprise one certain Blondie.

_"(Hey!) Can't kick the habit._

_(Yeah!) I got to have it._

_(Yeah!) I'm what they call a love addict, love addict!_

_(Hey!) Can't live without it._

_(Yeah!) Wanna shout about it._

_(Hey!) I'm a symptomatic love addict, love addict!"_

My words rang out and then I went and promptly sat on the chibi's lap.

"So, chibi-chan. You come to every show. I recognized you. What? Shocked? Come on. You should know what I'm gonna do next." I pulled him with me back onto the stage. Surprisingly, he took my microphone when I gave it to him. He didn't look scared.

"Maybe..." He said to me. I motioned for another mic and pulled it on.

"OKAY GIRLS AND GUYS! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR CHIBI-CHAN HERE!" Everyone screamed.

"So chibi. Do you know what I'm going to sing next?" Ed nodded.

"Your new single. Mirai." Damn, the chibi is smart. He even knows my new single, which was only available early online for the price of ten dollars.

And only one track was sold.

Not because only one person wanted it.

Because they only sold ONE. And it as bought the second it was put out.

And it seems the chibi was the one who bought it.

"CORRECT! SO EVERYBODY, THIS HERE CHIBI IS GOING TO SING WITH ME!" I glanced around. A lot of the girls were jealous, but other's seemed to be happy.

Some we're screaming something to Edward, but I couldn't quite make it out. Ed suddenly got a big smirk on his face.

"THATS RIGHT! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Everyone started chanting his name. I motioned for everyone to be quiet. Everyone calmed down after thirty seconds or so.

Of course, thats when some guy yelled.

"_WHEN IS SCANDAL COMING BACK TOGETHER!?_" He yelled.

"We're not coming back. Everyone knows what happened! Right now, I'm on stage because of Invidia. Besides, no one wants such an old band like mine back." He waved nonchalantly.

"YES WE DO!" The crowd chanted.

"ANYWAY, LET'S START THE SONG! THIS IS INVIDIA'S CONCERT, NOT MINE!"

YAY for chibis!

"OKAY LADIES AND GERMS, THIS IS MY NEW SINGLE, NEVER BEFORE RELEASED! ENJOY!"

As the powerful upbeat intro to the single started up, I grabbed the chibi and we ran to the middle of the stage and faced each other. He winked at me. He mouthed to me:

_'I know the dance,'_

I nodded and mouthed back that that was good, and for him to follow my lead. I turned towards the crowd as I started to sing.

_"Akogareteta mono wa yume no mama da ne, _

_Furikaereba itsumo boku wo yobu koe._

_Mune no naka de hageshiku yureru mada ma ni au ka mo shirenai,_

_Kao wo agete jibun wo shinjite miru yo mou ichido."_

I looked over to Ed, who was mimicking my movements perfectly. He was singing the words along with me but his voice was slightly lower while mine had a slight girlish pitch.

"-_Kao wo_,-" I sidestepped to the beats now, "-_agete_-",facing the crowd, Ed and I portrayed the confidence that the lyrics were implying. "-_Jibun wo shinjite miru yo mou ichido_!-"

With the chorus, the volume increased and the beautiful words and tune rolled along the sea of fans like a wave in a storm.

I decided I liked singing with Ed.

The majority of the fans started singing along once they picked up the pattern to my words. Ed and I continued to sing the words as we pranced around the stage and up the side stages to mingle with the hands and people who would try to grab us.

We ran back to center stage as the song came to an end.

_"-Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e!"_

We sang out. The piano and guitar beats that finished up the beat were soon drowned out by the yelling and screaming of the fans. I turned to Ed.

"Awesome job." I said.

"Thanks." He nodded. The chibi had an awesome voice. Good thing I had picked him.

"No prob. Now lets finish this." We turned back towards the crowd.

"THAN YOU, ROSWELL!" We yelled into our mics.

"I HAD AN AWESOME TIME SINGING AGAIN! THANK YOUR FOR LISTENING!"

"OF COURSE, LETS GIVE IT UP FOR CHIBI-CHAN! NOW AS MUCH AS I HATE TO LEAVE, WE ONLY HAVE TIME FOR ONE MORE SONG TONIGHT. WHAT DO _YOU _WANT TO HEAR?"

A chorus of, "Beautiful!" Screamed back at me. Good. That was what I had to sing anyway.

Ed looked at me.

"Say, who wants chibi here to help me sing this song as well?!" More screaming.

"Okay then!" I turned to Ed.

"Let's convince him to stay up here. Come on!" I said.

**"Sing the song! Sing the song! Sing the song!" **Everyone was chanting.

"Okay, okay, I'll sing!"

Ed nodded to me as the opening started up. I winked back.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorry for the long wait guys! I really did try to hurry and finish it, but I just kept getting sidetracked. Please forgive me!**


	4. Everywhere I Go

**A/N: Thank you to of my awesome reviewers! The rating of this story might possibly change from T to M, depending on how I plan it out. **_**And...-hint hint- reviews help! **_**Though most of you are awesome with reviews.**

**HAERTOFAVAMPYRE: Thanks for reading! As I stated a couple lines ago, the rating may change depending on how far I get, which I plan on this fic being about 31 chapters and then possibly an epilouge. But every chapter is supposed to represent one day, unless so much is going on that I divide one chapter in half, then there will be more obviously. But pretty much it will be the month of October in this story.**

**Kuroi Tenshi Renkinjutsushi: -ish glomped- Thank you so much! You'll be hearing more about Scandal in chapter five and six. And I'm sure you will be surprised.**

**IridiumGirl: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Envy-pride'ed: Don't worry! The plot is actually just getting started. Compared to what WILL happen, this little bit is just one root from the tree that is the plot. (Dx I suck at metaphors)**

**wishfulliving89: I'm funny? YAY! Thank you!**

**TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus: Yeah I know it was a tad obvious, but Envy, being Envy, is a tad bit slow and didn't put two and two together.**

* * *

_**Wednesday October 4th**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**+Rarahtehfaireh has signed on+**

rarahtehfaireh (5:05:31 AM): EN! GET UR $$ TO THE BASE!

tehsmexypalmtree (5:05:31 AM): buuuuuttt!

rarahtehfaireh (5:06:27 AM): no butts mister. get ur tired $$ here or i'll send riza after you

rarahtehfaireh (5:06:30 AM): and she brought the real gun today

rarahtehfaireh (5:06:31 AM): -.-"

rarahtehfaireh (5:06:33 AM): and now roy is threating to burn ur skinny $$

tehsmexypalmtree (5:06:33 AM): like i give a fukk

rarahtehfaireh (5:06:34 AM): you should

rarahtehfaireh (5:06:37 AM): now there commin after u

tehsmexypalmtree (5:06:39 AM): cant u tell em im on meh way Dx

tehsmexypalmtree (5:10:00 AM): im leavin as soon as the brat gets our breakfast and climbs threw the window

rarahtehfaireh (5:10:09 AM): mmkay they said theyd wait another five minutes

tehsmexypalmtree (5:10:11 AM): mmkay...oh, and paninya?

rarahtehfaireh (5:10:11 AM): yeah

rarahtehfaireh (5:10:15 AM): palm tree?

rarahtehfaireh (5:10:17 AM): what do ya want?

tehsmexypalmtree (5:10:19 AM): you REALLY should change ur username.

**+tehsmexypalmtree has signed off+**

Sighing, I rolled backwards in my spinny chair. Looking in the mirror above my t.v. I decided it was about time I fixed my hair. Adjusting my glasses so that I could actually see through them, I walked to the bathroom.

"En? That you?" Asked Sloth as she walked out of her room, yawning.

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early?" Sloth usually got up ten minutes before school started and rushed to get ready, though she always seemed to have enough time to dress eccentric.

"Wrath had a bad dream last night and I had to set an alarm for him so he would wake up. Couldn't go back to sleep." She wandered over and followed me into the bathroom.

"So what are you gonna do when me an Wrath go to the base?"

"If its alright, I'd like to come." I sighed. If she wants to then I guess I'll hafta let her.

"Okay. But keep in mind that the flaming pony will try to hit on you." I went to grab my hairbrush but her pale hand snatched it before I could reach it.

"Sit down and let me brush your hair." I sat on the top of the toilet. She grabbed the ribbon I had tied in my hair to keep it out of my face and pulled it out.

"Really, En? A ribbon?" I shrugged.

"What else was I supposed to use?"

"What about that headband I got you when we moved out here that I know you love but haven't used once?"

"But it has Scandal's symbol~~! If I used it, I wouldn't be able to look at it!"

"Envy...that's what it was made for." She grabbed a lock of my hair and started to run the brush through it.

"I know..." I shivered. I loved it when Sloth brushed my hair. It felt sooo good. She was always sure to sweep the brush against my scalp before bringing it down my long green locks.

"Mmmmslllloooootttttthhhhhh..." If it kept going like this I swear I was going to purr.

"Okay then, all done! You should leave it down today. It's really soft. I'm almost jealous. When are you gonna tell me what conditioner you use?" Sloth whined as she put down my brush.

"Neva! It's my secret. Go suck a nut." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Sorry, bro, thats not my job!" She pranced out the door and around the corner back to her room.

"Grrr..." I went over and opened the bathroom window. I sighed as the morning wind hit my face. I saw a light turn on in Ed's bathroom. I stood still, watching as the chibi turned on the shower after he opened the window. Guess he likes a breeze while he's in the shower. Ed still seemed oblivious to me watching because then he turned on the shower head and stepped under the spray after removing his clothes. I watched silently as he stood under the shower spray for a few minutes before reaching out of the shower to grab something. When he returned to the spray I saw it was a bottle of shampoo.

I suddenly got an idea to wake up my Edo, seeing as how he wasn't fully awake.

Wait, did I just say _my Edo_?

Anyway.

I whistled.

You know, the cat-call kind of whistle? Well when he heard it he stiffened up. He slowly turned to look at me. I nestled my chin in my left hand and lazily waved at him with my right. I could see the pink on his cheeks from where I was standing.

"Hey Edo! Nice morning, is it not?" I called over to him. I saw his blush deepen. He went crimson red. Then he nodded his head and went back to washing his hair. I kept watching. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned back a few seconds later.

"Envy? Mind turning away? And put your contacts in, you look better that way." He called to me.

So the chibi liked me with contacts?

"But don't I look sexier with glasses?" I fake whined.

He blushed. So the chibs wasn't exactly straight?

Psh. If that kid was any gayer he'd shit rainbows.

"Uh um...yesbuttheydistractmeandIneedgoodgradesbutothe rwiseyoulookhotwithcontacts." He said in a jumbled mess.

Holy...fuh...whuh?

"I'm sorry...could you repeat that?" I stuck my pinky into my ear and twisted it little bit. Maybe I'd heard wrong?

He took in a deep breath.

"I said...Yes, you look sexier with them, but they distract me and I need good grades to keep Mother happy but you also look hott with contacts."

I can't believe he's in the shower still. I reached around in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I pretended to be typing a text but I was actually taking a pic of the confuzzled chibi.

"Thanks Ed." I shut my phone and turned away.

"See ya at school Envy!" He called and resumed washing the shampoo out of his hair.

I walked over to my sink and pulled out the contacts I had worn last night. Unscrewing the lid to the one for my right eye, I blinked a little before putting it in. There was a small stinging sensation and then I opened my eye. These particular contacts made my eyes appear a deeper amethyst color. Sighing, I unscrewed the cap for the left eye. After I popped it in, I looked into the mirror and stared at my eyes.

Did Ed really think that? I glanced back to his window. I guess he was done with the shower, since he wasn't in my line of sight anymore. I glanced at the clock. Five seven-teen. Well, guess Wrath and I should get going. Don't want gun girl or the flaming pony to come after us. I shuddered. We were late enough as it is. After locating Wrath, we walked to the front door and I grabbed my keys.

"We're taking the bike today, 'kay brat?" I told him.

"Aw man. Try not to kill me." He whined. Following me to my part of the garage, he looked down at his feet the whole way.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you alive for your boyfriend." I joked. He made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"...don't have a boyfriend..." He grumbled and put on the green helmet I handed him. Walking over to my bike, I traced over the kanji for my name. My bike was a deep black, with green detailing that looked like vines wrapped all around it. I jumped on.

"Front or back?" I asked.

"Front. That way, if someone flies off, it'll be you." He said. I giggled a little.

"I won't go fast today. But we do gotta hurry, or the flaming pony and gun girl are gonna kill us."

"You mean they'll kill you. They're your friends after all." He climbed onto the bike and sat in front of me. He gripped the bar in front of the steering handle things.

"Okay, let's go." I said and hit the button to make the garage door open.

Once the door was all the way up I revved the engine a couple of times and then speed out the door earning a small scream from Wrath and a "What the hell En-! I thought you weren't going to go fast!"

"I'm not lil' Bro- I just wanted to scare you!" I laughed a little at the face that he made and went back to my driving. It was still a little dark outside because the sun was just about to top the tree lines on my left when we stopped at a red light. I look at the car that was beside me and they rolled down the windows.

"Yo!..." I waved as I realized that it was the Chibi and his lil' bro. Al or something like that.

"Chibi I have something to talk to you about after the meeting at the base!"

"Sure."Ed replied.

"Meet me at the cafe' across from the school in like 30 min's!"

I barley managed to finish as the light turned back green and the person behind me honked, I turned around gave him the finger and told him to shut the FUCK up. Then we both drove off, Ed rolling his window back up as he did so. I, what seemed like, followed Ed's car for a little while and then turned to go down another street that lead to our base. The place in which said meeting was to be held.

"En stop pressing the GAS! AAAAAaahh!"Wrath yelled.

Oops i forgot to pay attention to how far I was pushing the gas because I had a certain Chibi on my mind. After a few more blocks of driving and and another left turn we ended up at the base. Just in time to... the bastards were starting meeting without me! I got off my bike, Wrath following suit, and chained it to the bike stand we had. I burst through the door saying something along the lines of "Did you miss me?" and "I'm back!" then gave out my hellos and good mornings and received them from the others as well, along with a nice little lecture on how I was, quote unquote, LATE. Then I proceeded to my seat so we could get on with the meeting. I didn't really pay much attention cause the flaming pony was doing the talking right now and I didn't want to pay attention while he ranted about "mini-skirts"and all so I let my mind wander. I think we all know what it wondered to, no? Yes. My favorite little Chibi. I remembered how well he had sung the night before and how everyone had wanted him to sing the next song with me as well. Damn was that Chibi good, AND he knew all the moves!

"Envy..."

"Envy!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see that it was now my turn to speak my opinion on how things were going and the next days that we would skip: school, class, lunch, etc. It was my job to plan all those things out.

Guess what?

I hadn't planed a thing.

I was so busy with Invidia, the chibi and school...wait what am I saying?

Me? Busy with school?!

Ha I make myself laugh. Anyway I forgot all about the planing thingy.

"So listen here guys and girls...I said all confident-like that I had a plan and then stopped. "I got nothin... I haven't thought of a damn thing."

"Envy! its your only job besides coming to the meetings!" The flaming pony informed me. AGAIN.

"Yes Roy I know but im busy with other things! Fine here how about this...we will skip lunch today and go to that ice-cream shop and there I will plan...after I eat my icecream...the times that we will skip. Happy?"

"Good enought for now."Riza said as she began packing the things she had taken out for her speach into her bag.

"What time is it?" I asked. I had no idea why I asked I just wanted to know what time it was. The meeting had started at 6 A.M. sharp and I had told Ed and his Lil' Bro to meet me at the cafe' across form the school in about thirty minutes. It was now 6:45.

Shit!

The meeting had gone on longer than I had thought.

"Guys I gotta go! Wrath come!" I said as I grabbed my bag off the back of my seat and ran out the door. I kept a watch on my bike just so I could know what time it was because you know with me being Indvidia and all I couldn't be late for my "Make-over."

Wrath had gotten on the bike first and I had quickly got on after. In less than 3 minutes we were back on the road towards our destination. I was pushing it with the gas and Wrath looked a little freaked out but I didn't care. I took another glance at my watch as I pulled into the parking lot. 6:53. I made it in 5 and I got off my bike and I slung my backpack over my shoulder, then proceeded to lock up my bike. I turned around and looked through the windows to see if I could spot my Chibi before going in. Him and his little Bro were sitting at one of the window tables and he locked gazes with me. Crap. I was caught! Well guess I can take my time now he knows im here. So I walk normally and opened the door walking in first and Wrath followed. I walked over to the table where Chibi was and sat down beside him.

"Yo Chibi!" I said and hugged him.

"Envy! stop that!" Ed said pushing me off of him.

"But Chibi!"

"IM NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled.

"Ok! I get it!" He didn't know that I meant chibi in the -cute- way and not the -short- way.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ed asked me.

"Yeah En what did you want to ask him?" Wrath butt in.

"Nun ya! Why dont you and your boyfriend go to the shop over there or something and get me and Chibi here a coffee."

"NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Wrath yelled as Al pushed him out of the side of the booth with a blush on his face.

"Anyway!" I said.

"Yeah yeah the question is about last night isn't it." Ed asked before I had the chance.

"Yeah. No. The question was are you free this saturday."

"What? Yeah. Why?" Ed asked again.

"Because you're my SLAVE!" I said loudly and dramatically, for emphasis.

WHAAAT!" Ed yelled back at me.

"Shhhh Chibi people will look at us!" I reminded him.

"I'm NOT your SLAVE." Ed half yelled. After that Wrath and the Chibi's Brother came back with Edo and my Coffee.

"Thanks Al." Ed said reaching out for his coffee. Wrath just sat down and I looked at him.

"Wheres my coffee?" I asked. He pointed at the counter where it had been left.

"Over there."He replied.

"You little brat!" I said and got up to go get my coffee. I looked at the clock. 7:05. Once I returned to the table the Kiddies were talking and Ed was sitting there staring out the window at the school.

"Whats wrong Edo?" I asked.

"Just thinking..." He replied.

"You sure?" I asked him again just in case.

"Yeah. So-" We talked for about another hour and thirty minutes making it roughly 8:35. Time to go back to hell- I mean school. Ugh.

"Well come on Chibi and lil'Bro time for school..." I said getting up from the table.

"What about me En!" Wrath said.

"What about you?" I asked making a mad face.

"Just kidding you too Wrath lets go." I said motioning for him to follow. In the time that we had talked I went through like 5 coffees. Man was Havoc/first period in for a treat! I walked over to my bike, unchained it and Wrath and I got back on. We drove across the street and after dropping Wrath off at the front of the school I rode my bike through the parking lot and found Greed's bike and parked mine next to his, chaining them together. Greed had a motion sensor on it for security so that our bikes would be protected while we were being tortured...I mean taught.

"Now I need to go to my locker and get my first period stuff." I said out loud to no-one. I proceeded on to my locker. Once I got there I opened it, exchanged the stuff that I didn't need, and closed it. 10 minutes til classes start. Now to find my Chibi.

I walked down the hall and turned left and then spotted a slight hint of gold go around the corner at the other end of the hall. So I ran after it and rounded the corner to see Chibi going into the first period classroom. Darn the chibi! Why did he always like to go to class early? Anyway I went in after him. He sat down at his desk and the looked up to see that I had followed him. The lights were still off meaning that the teacher was out at the moment.

"Envy what are you doing in here this early?" Ed asked.

"Following you." I replied.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well...No?"

"Mind if I take a seat?" I asked sitting in the desk behind him.

"Well no...you're already in one.."he replied.

"Sooo Chibi what cha up to?"

"Not much just thinking..." Ed said starring at the front of the room. I got up and walked around and sat in the desk in front of him and he looked to his left. Why didn't he want to look at me?

"Edward..."

"Yeah...?"

"Why wont you look at me?"

"Did you just say my name? My actual name? No nickname?"

"Don't change the subject...and yes...is that a problem?"

"No...I don't want to look at you because...I don't know.." I grabbed his chin and pulled his head around to where it was facing me. He averted his eyes.

"Chibi..." I said and then leaned forward and pushed my lips against his. He blushed. Then something I didn't think he would do...He kissed back. Next thing I know we were parting for a breath and all of the sudden the lights came on. The teacher was back. Thank goodness that we had broken the kiss, for any second longer and we might have been caught.

"Edward...Envy why are you sitting alone in the dark here? What are you doing" Havoc asked.

"Umm nothing?"Ed said.

"Making out." I said

"Envy!" Ed said blush on his cheeks."We were not!"

"At least your looking at me now!" I said turning around in my seat crossing my arms. I didn't know it yet but Ed was starring at the back of my head now.

"Would you boys like to get a head start on today's work?" The teacher, Mr. Havoc, asked.

"No!" I replied.

"Sure." Ed said holding out his hand ready to receive the packet that was being handed his way.

"Mr. Culus You can have one too." Havoc said laying one on the desk in front of me.

"Fine...I might as well got nothing better to do..." I said and then turned around. My eyes met with Ed's for a fraction of a second before he turned his head. "Edo...mind if I borrow a pencil?" I asked.

"Huh?...yeah sure.." Ed said reaching in his bag for another he handed me the pencil I turned around and thought to myself '_HA! caught you staring...at the back of my head._'Although a little disappointed I began the work handed to me. Not but five minutes later the bell rang for first period to start. I got up and moved to my original seat way on the other side of the room, away from my chibi. Students began to file in each starring at me as they entered. Bastards. Probably thinking "_Whats he doing in here so early?" _Well im in here cause my Chibi's in here. Then Roy walked in followed by Ling. We all had first period together.

"Yo! Envy!" Roy said from the back of the room.

"Yo! Whats up flaming pony?!" I yelled back to Roy.

"Yo Envy!" Ling said walking up to me I gave him a high-five.

"Yo." I replied.

"Alright! Students sit in your seats!" said Havoc. Random moans and groans could be heard through out the room.

"Quiet!" said the teacher. About thirty minutes into the class a paper ball hit Ling's desk and he opened it up. It read

_Pass to Envy when your done._

_From Roy:_

_Were taking my car since Envy rode his bike._

Ling then replied with:

**Yeah ok**

Then the note made its way to my desk and I opedned it. It said:

_Pass to Envy when your done._

_From Roy:_

_Were taking my car since Envy rode his bike._

**From Ling:**

**Yeah ok**

I replied with:

_**Whatever**_.

Then passed it back to Roy. Once Roy got the note I saw him chuckle as he read it.

He crumpled the note back up looked at me and then to Ling and then gave a thumbs up and went back to either doing his work or pretending to do his work. Either way I did the same. About fourty-five minutes later leaving, fifteen minutes of class left, Havoc let us have free time and we could move where ever we wanted. I chose to go over to my chibi and confront him on the reason he wouldnt look me in the eyes earlier that morning.

"Edo!" I said walking up to him he looked up at me then averted his eyes to the right a slight blush on his face.

"Tell me now Chibi why wont you look me in the eyes!" I said slamming my hands on his desk. Only a few people looked at us.

"I can't tell you!" Ed said.

_Huh...lets try this!_

I sprawled myself across his desk and whined.

"Chiiiibiiiii~!"

"No." Ed replied. I looked up to Ed, put on my best puppydog face and stared at him. It started to affect him after about three minutes he mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"Im sorry what was that chibi?" I asked taking a breath. I looked up at him excitement in my eyes. Then the worst thing possible.

At that exact moment...

The bell rang.

"I'll get it outta you next period Chibi!" I said getting up off his desk. Ed laughed nervously. I went over to Roy and Ling.

"Roy walk with me to gym." I demanded.

"Yeah yeah." He said.

We then proceeded on our way to the gym. We talked a little on the way but it was mostly silent. Once we got there I found the chibi. With his shirt off.

'_LUCKY!_'

I strode of to him and whistled.

"Yo chibi nice body!" I said and smacked his butt. He blushed and turned around taking his shirt and put it on and tried to cover himself.

"Envy! Don't do that!" He said, his face a dark shade of red.

"BOYS GET CHANGED!" The teacher yelled into the locker room.

"We will continue this later." I said smirking and winking at Ed. Then I walked away and went to my gym locker and changed into my gym clothes. Roy and I walked out of the locker room together and jogged up to the rest of the class.

"TODAY WE WILL PLAY WAR BALL!" Mrs. Izumi yelled.

Man did that Lady love to yell.

Wait...war ball?

I love war ball!

I rule at this game! Here's a chance to show my chibi what I'm made of! We set up for war ball and in the end Ed and I were on separate teams. Ah well. Guess Chibi will have to put out his A-game if he wants to stay in this!

"START!"

I ran up to the line of balls and grabbed a few dodging a few that were directed at me and it hit the guy behind me.

"OUT!"

Ha tough luck for him! I through a ball and pegged a guy right in the stomach. Then I through the other ball and hit another person in the back of the head.

"DOUBLE OUT!"

"I got the short one Envy!" said a kid near me.

Big mistake.

"IM NOT SHORT!" Ed said throwing the ball and pegging the kid in the stomach.

"OUT! 2-2!"

Wow Chibi's got game! I dodged another, through a ball and pegged the guy in the leg. About 30 minutes later it was down to, guess who?

Yepp! You guessed it!

Me and the Chibi.

"Let's see what you got shorty!" I said tauntingly. The chibi let his anger get the best of him because all of the sudden his arms were flailing around in the air and he was saying,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT-!" All of the sudden a ball hit Ed on the top of the head.

"OUT! TEAM CULUS WINS!" Mrs Izumi yelled.

"CHEATER!" Ed yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to Roy.

"Nice one!" He told me and we highfived.

"YOU GUYS CAN HAVE FREE TIME FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD!" Mrs. Izumi yelled. Forty minutes of free time.

"Basketball here I come!" I said running over to the storage room grabbing a basketball.

"Alright! Break up into Two teams those of you who want to play!" I said motioning for the people going on my team to come closer.

"Alright everyone let me do all the work! I'll pass it when I want! got it?!"

"Whatever."

"Yeah sure."

"As long as we win!"

"Yeah!"

"READY?" I yelled to the other team.

"YEAH!" They yelled back.

"WHOSE THE TEAM CAPTAINS?" Mrs. Izumi screamed. Me and this other kid walked up to her.

"Ready?"she said as she through the ball up into the air and blew the whistle. I jumped for the ball and pushed it behind the other guy and ran around him and recovered it. I dribbled it down the court towards the hoop. I stopped about half way and shot. It went in with out any interruptions. The other team grabbed the ball and the captain guy tried covering me but I ran around him, stole the ball and passed it to Roy who was at the other end of the court. He shot and scored. We played for about another thirty more minutes and the game had to end with a final score of 27-16. The other team had game this time!

"SHOWERS!" Mrs. Izumi yelled. I ran up to Roy and we talked about the game on the way to the locker room.

"Did you see how that one kid tried to block that last shot I made?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"He was too short though!" Roy said laughing.

"Hey I'll be right back I have something I need to tend to." I told Roy and ran over to the chibi.

He seen me coming and turned around so that I couldn't smack his butt again. I got up to him and this time pushed him against the locker. I grabbed his wrists and put them beside his head. Then I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "_Lets continue from before,_" I teased. I saw a shudder go down him.

"Envy!" Ed breathed. "Stop!"

"Then tell me why you wont look me in the eyes." I said pulling back and looking at his face.

"I'll tell you if you let me go!"

"Fine." I said letting go of his wrists.

"I-I think im in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I've been in love with Invidia for the longest time and your Invidia so I think im in love with you..."

"Aww chibi!" I said while hugging him. "Thats so cute! I love you too!"

"...Envy...can I go get in the shower now?" Ed asked.

"You want to take a shower with me! Sure!" I said dragging Ed with me to my locker.

"NOOOOOO-..." Ed said trying to free his hand. Ten minutes later I was done with my shower changed and sitting on the bleachers with Roy waiting for the bell to ring.

**+ring+**

**+ring+**

**+ring+**

"Lunch time!" Ed said coming out of the locker room.

"Skip time!" I said happily.

"Alright Envy lets go!" Roy said motioning for me to follow him out the back doors of the gym.

"Where we meeting Ling and the others?" I asked.

"At my car." Roy said.

"Ah..." We walked out into the parking lot and found Roy's car. Ling was waiting for us.

"Where are the others?" Ling asked.

"Not here yet the bell just rang, obviously." I said. Three minutes later and the others were there.

"Roy, Ling, Wrath, Riza, lets go!" I said getting into the passenger seat of Roys car.

"To the Ice-cream shop!" Wrath squealed. We get an hour lunch so we had plenty of time to eat ice-cream, talk, eat lunch, do homework, and still have time to be back at school before the bell. Five minutes later we were at the shop and we were all piling out of the cramped car.

"Envy don't forget what you have to do!" Riza said.

"Yeah, Yeah I know! I already started it!" I replied. We walked into the shop and the owner welcomed us.

"Envy what kind do you want?" Roy asked.

"Chocolate parfait." I said sitting down at a table pulling out the sheet of paper that I had the stuff written on.

_**every wednesday skip lunch for icecream (in oct.)**_

_**friday skip last period(first and last week of month)**_

_**party(friday night first fri of month and last fri of month)**_

I jotted down. Five minutes later everyone was back with their icecream and mine as well. Roy an Orange-sherbert smoothie, Ling an strwberry sunday, Wrath an Blueberry wafflecone, and Riza a cup of vanilla ice-cream.

"I finished guys!" I said happily passing round the sheet of paper with the plan on it.

_**PLAN FOR SKIP DAYS:**_

_**Month Of October.**_

_**Mon. Tue. Wed. Thur. Fri.**_

_**all day skip lunch all day skip last period**_

_**- - go to icecream - party **_

_**Mon. Tue. Wed. Thur. Fri.**_

_**all day skip lunch all day **_

_**- - go to icecream - -**_

_**Mon. Tue. Wed. Thur. Fri.**_

_**all day all day skip lunch**_

_**- - go to icecream - -**_

_**Mon. Tue. Wed. Thur. Fri.**_

_**all day all day skip lunch all day skip last period**_

_**- - go to icecream - party!**_

Since this was the first wednesday of the month this would workout.

"Good Idea En! Having a party friday and one again in three weeks!" Wrath said as he got the sheet.

"Yes good job Envy." The rest of the group praised me.

* * *

I walked through the doors to the lunch room and over to the table that I always eat lunch at. I dropped off my backpack and rummaged through my pockets to see what money I had brought with me for lunch today.

"$4.20..."I huffed.

"Well at least I can get a pizza a drink and some chips..." I said walking through the line. I picked up a slice of Cheese pizza and a clear gator-aide. Went a little further down the line and grabbed two bags of Doritos, payed and then walked back to my seat and sat down.

"20 cents left...im board...where's Envy?"I asked myself looking around. Normally he was bugging me at this time.

"Oh well now I can eat in peace!" I said shoving the slice of pizza in my mouth. Mmmmmmmm... The gooey cheesy goodness and the soft bread.

The chips tasted even better!

Not stale like the past few times.

It was one of the best, most quiet, most boring lunches I had had in a while.

"Wheres Envy dammit!" I said banging my fists against the table.

I got up and decided to go look outside for him.

I walked out of the lunchroom doors that lead outside and looked around for a hint of green. None.

"Where is he!" I said turning around and going back into the lunchroom.

I headed for my table and grabbed my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I gathered my trash. Then I walked over to the garbage cans and dumped it.

"I'll go look around the school for him then!" I said exiting the back doors to the lunchroom. They were ones that lead into the halls. I walked up to someone and asked them if they knew where Envy was.

"What month is it?...October?...Then they would be at the icecream shop!" He replied.

Great.

Well, I really dont feel like staying for the rest of the day, so I'm going to go home.

I walked to the nurse's office and told her I was sick to my stomach. She let me go home.

I walked out of the school entrance and into the parking lot.

I found my car and texted Al, telling him that I was going home early and then put my phone back in my backpack. I started my car and backed out of the parking lot, then began my ride home.

I prayed to the gods that Hoho-pappa wasn't home. Once I pulled into my driveway and opened the garage, I drove my car in and closed the garage door. I turned off my car and opened the door. I felt around in the passenger seat for bit and found my special iPod. It had all of my Invidia songs. I then got out of my car and walked up the few steps to the door that led into the house. Once I was in I took off my shoes then walked over to the fridge read the note that was on it.

So Hoho-pappa is at work and Mom's shopping?

"Good...they wont be home for a while."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a cream soda. Walking into the living room, I dropped my bag by the table. I sat down in a chair popped open my soda and took a long drink.

After I was about half way done with my soda I decided that it would be a good time to finish that packet that Havoc had assigned earlier this morning.

I did a few problems then took another drink of my soda. I had gotten pretty far through the packet so in about ten to fifteen minutes I was done.

I guess i'll go watch some T.V.

I channel surfed for a few minutes and then came to a show that I thought was worthy of my time.

_**Scrubs.**_

I laughed when JD and Turk began to sing that riduculous 'guy love' song.

Flipping off the T.V., I walked over to the table where I left my bag and picked it up along with my homework.

"I think I need some fresh air..." I said walking up to my room.

I opened my door and threw my bag on my bed. I set my homework on my desk. I walked over to my sliding glass doors and opened them and stepped out onto my balcony. The cool October breeze swirled around me. I felt like letting my hair down. So I did. The breeze picked up and blew through my hair. It felt so good I felt a shiver run up my spine. Off in the distance I could hear a motorcycle coming. Envy was home? What was he doing home the early?

"That reminds me!" I said out loud. I watched as Envy put his motorcycle into his garage and both him and Wrath went in their house. I dashed back into my room closed my doors and ran through my room closing the door behind me. I walked quickly down the stairs and over to the door. I slid my shoes back on and walked out the door. I crossed my lawn and went over to Envy's house. Once I got to their front door I knocked and waited for an answer. A few minutes later the door opened and it was Envy.

"Chibi...?"

"This is for earlier!" I said.

Then I crushed my lips against his. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"I thought about it. I love you!" I said and ran back towards my house. I heard him call my name while I was going back into the almost-mansion.

"TELL ME YOUR REPLY TOMORROW!" I yelled back at him.

I went into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. I hear my mother's car pulling up into the driveway. I heard her call my name. She must have seen my car.

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled in response.

"Ed, dear, why are you home so early?" She asked. I helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair.

"I felt sick, so I came home to rest. Al's getting a ride with Fletcher." I told her. She wheeled herself into the house while I grabbed her various bags from the trunk of the car.

Following her into her and Hoho-pappa's room, I set the majority of them onto her bed.

"Are you alright now? You don't have a fever do you?" She put a hand to my forehead.

"No mother, I'm fine. I just felt a little ill is all." I grabbed her hand in between my two larger ones. Kissing her on the cheek, I walked back up to my room.

"I checked my e-mails, which consisted of about ten from Winry, and two from Paninya. Also, one from an address I didn't understand.

Ah well. I guess I should take a nap before dinner, seeing as how I've got nothing else to do.

Laying down, I clutched the blankets in my hands and brought them under my chin. I opened the window above my bed to let the air in. I fell asleep shortly after. I didn't wake up again that night.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait! **_** I seriously wanted this up by Tuesday, but I had a case of writer's block and I asked my sister for help. She wrote most of this chapter, though I went back and edited it. So yeah, please continue to be nice! And I hope to get one to two more chapters up before school starts on the 24th, after that expect updates mostly Saturdays and Sundays, since I'm only aloud on my laptop for schoolwork during the week while school is going on. But my schoolwork usually gets finished then I type up these things. So until next time, JA!**


	5. Broken CYDE

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I see new faces every chapter! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic! I was considering writing a prequeal to this story. It would take place about five years before this story, and end about 3 years before this story starts. Would you guys like that, or should I save my talent for this story right now?  
**

**SummerWolfSpiritWriter: YAY a new reviewer! Thanks for the suggestions, and if you could tell me a couple songs that would be great because I have few concerts planned for Envy. Arigatou!**

**yuki-nekolin: Hehe, well I'm glad you liked it. Your right, Ed's seiyuu does have some awesome songs. That was my intent when I created 'Scandal' and that Ed would sing some of her songs. And Magnet is a pretty cool song as well.**

**wishfulliving98: Here it is!**

**Envy-pride'ed: Thanks!**

* * *

_**Thursday October 5th**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**+ring+**

**+ring+**

**+ring+**

I glanced up as the bell rang for homeroom to start. Surprisingly, when I looked up, Envy was already talking to Marcoh, the only other person in the room. I wonder what he wants? Probably wants to sit near me.

"Edo~~!" He came prancing over.

"Envy." I sad and put my chin on my desk.

"How's your arm doing, Edo?" He sat backwards in the chair in front of me so that he was facing me.

"It's healing quite nicely. I was able to take the stitching out last night." I looked away from him.

"Nee, Edo? About yesterday..." I looked over to him for a few seconds.

"Listen, don't feel obl-mmph!" I was so rudely interupted by his lips connecting with mine. But of course, the second I wanted to deepen it he pulled away from me.

"No, you listen. Here's my response." He brought his lips back up to mine in a soft, feathery light kiss.

"I love you despite the fact I've only known you for a few days. But I'm willing to tell you that, until I met you, I was actually contemplating suicide."

Did I hear wrong?

He must have sensed my thoughts, since he chuckled.

"Ask Roy. He was the one who caught me Friday night. If not for him, You wouldn't have met me on Sunday. I still have those damned pills under my mattress too."

After that he put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up so he could look into my eyes. Then he leaned forward and pushed his lips onto mine for the third time that morning. Only this time, I brought my hand up to his cheek. Then I noticed that he was wearing his glasses today. Not the big dorky ones like usual, but the small, rectangular ones that make him look like a librarian when they fall off the bridge of his nose.

He pulled away then as a few students began to trickle in.

"But I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship, since you're obviously unstraight. But let me think. Wanna come over later to study?"

Dang. He sure knows how to change a conversation quickly.

"Um, sure..." I said slowly.

"Oh yeah, give me your phone reall quick!" Envy said. I took it out of my pocket and handed it over. Next thing I knew, he was sending me a message.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my number." He then set my phone on my desk.

"How did you find out mine?" Last time I checked, my phone didn't have a, 'What's my number' option.

"Its a secret." Okay, so he was some sort of electronic mastermind?

"If you say so." After another minute or so, the late bell rang. Shortly(no pun intended) after, several people burst through the door.

"Late again, Mr Scar? And you, Miss Ross, I expected more from you." Marcoh said from the front.

"And don't think you can sneak away from me, Mr Brosh." He handed all three and two other people detention slips.

"Nee, Edo~!"

I looked to my right to see Envy sitting right next to me.

"When did you move over here?" I asked. I honestly did not see him move from his spot in front of me.

"Since the late bell rang. But anyway." He proceeded to tell me that him and his friends skipped lunch every Wednesday and that Friday, they were going to skip the last period and later that night there was going to be a party.

"AND YOUR INVITED EDO!" Envy said and put his hands on my shoulders, a HUGE grin across his face.

"Cool." His grin was contagious. I soon found myself grinning like an idiot.

"Sweet." Envy said. On the board was the words:

_'First come first serve. Sit where ever you want, just do your work and don't move, so choose wisely.'_

"Awesome."

"Anyone got any food?" Roy asked the moment he saw me and Envy.

"I never have food, Roy."

"I have curry and some chips. Take your pic." I pushed my lunch to the middle of the table. Roy looked at me.

"Seriously?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Not like I eat it. I hardly ever eat home packed lunches."

"Dude, why?" Ling asked.

"Remember Monday morning? Yeah, well the person behind that packs it." I said and crossed my arms.

Envy looked over at me with a shocked expression. As well as Roy, Ling and Riza as well.

"So he beats you but still packs you lunch?" I nodded.

"Why don't you say anything?"

"I'd rather it be me then my younger brother."

"Eddddooooo~~~!" Envy flung his arms across the table at me.

"Yes Envy?"

"What happens when he dosn't make your lunch?" Ling asked.

"I buy whatever I can from the lines." I shrugged. I don't eat much to begin with, so its not that big a deal.

"So did you tell him about our plans yet Envy?" Roy asked after swallowing a particularly large spoonful of curry.

"Yeah. So are you coming to the party, Edo?" Envy looked at me.

"Um...It depends."

"On wh-" Ling was cut off by Havoc yelling to the class to get settled and quiet down.

"Today's lab...The snail race."

Multiple groans were heard around the room.

"Oh be quiet. You get to use salt to make a maze or whatever you want. It's a group project so the people at your table are partners. Get to work."

Fifty minutes later, and the entire class was standing outside the classroom coughing. After a few minutes, everyone calmed down enough for the teacher to speak.

"ENVY! EDWARD! UP FRONT!" Havoc yelled.

"Yes, Havoc-sensei?" Both boys questioned.

"What in the HELL did you two THINK your were DOING?!" He ground out.

"Doin' the lab."

"Making snails explode."

"ENVY!" I yelled.

'What'd I do?" Envy asked me.

"Sorry Havoc-sensei! He's an idiot. I shouldn't have let him get the salt. I had no idea you could make a snail explode like that." I recalled the scene.

So many gross and discusting snails were viciously blown up by a single walking palm tree.

"Well, even I didn't know that. For blowing up my snails, you two have detention. But for teaching me something for once, you both get an A on the lab."

"Sweet!"

"Dammit!"

I jumped on Envy.

"MY-PERFECT-RECORD-GONE!" I screamed at Envy while shaking him.

**+Second Period+**

I walked slowly to my desk, a giddy Envy behind me.

"Come on, cheer up! It's only one little detention!"

"Easy for you to say." He had been to so many, the detention lady knew him by name.

"Edo, its only two extra hours. You'll get your homework done all fast like 'nd then we can play around." He smiled at me and sat on my desk. Aparently the teacher was absent, so everyone was lounging around.

"Al's gonna kill me! Oh god...and Hohenheim...what will my mom say?" I buried my face into my arms. Only to realize that my arms were on Envy's lap. But you know what?

I really, REALLY don't care.

I felt Envy begin to softly stroke my hair.

"Don't worry Edo. I'll make sure your parents and little brother don't get mad. I'll tell them that you were helping me study." I sighed.

"But Envy, they would know since we live next to each other. They would notice neither of us had gone home."

"We could say we were at the library."

"Whatever."

I am actually agreeing with Envy. Wow.

"Yay! Chibi's agreeing with me!"

**+At Lunch+**

I sighed. I can't believe I got detention.

"Come on Ed, cheer up. Its only one detention."

"I still have fucking SNAIL GUTS in my hair. Do you know how nasty that is?!" I shouted at Roy.

"Okay, Okay, don't be such a girl!"

"IM NOT BEING A GIRL, ENVY!" I yelled right as we entered the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Great. Not only was I a mess, I had detention and everyone was staring at me like I belong in a loony bin.

"Sorry Ed." Envy gave me a hurt look.

Well, fuck.

"No I'm sorry. Its not your fault…oh wait…it IS your fault! How do you manage to blow up fucking SNAILS?"

"Easy. I just poured salt on them and watched them sizzle, then I poured the blue stuff on them."

"You mean the liquid salt? That had blue food dye in it?" Envy nodded.

"Envy, Even I know that liquid salt can blow snails up after they've already been sizzling in salt for ten minutes." Roy shoved me and Envy towards the usual table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Well, Sorry! My parents aren't the kind of scientists that actually let me handle chemicals." Envy waved his arms a little bit for emphasis.

"Whatever En. Where's your little bro anyway?"

"Probably making out with my little brother."

Everyone turned towards me, shocked.

"What? Its soo obvious that they like each other." Envy looked at me with a weird look.

"FINALLY! Someone agrees with me!" He smiled and glomped me.

"Yeah, just like its so obvious that you two love each other."

"SHUTUP ROY!" I yell-whispered.

"Okay, Lets go get some food. After that, I'm gonna get to class before everyone else."

"Teacher's pet." Envy poked me with his elbow.

"Oh, didn't I mention? Sensei wants to talk to you too." I smiled when I heard Envy groan.

About ten minutes later, I was finishing my food and looked over at Envy, who still had not touched his food.

"What? Don't like tuna or something?"

"Despise it." He shoved the sandwich away.

"Here." I handed him what was left of my lunch, which was a pan pizza. I watched as Envy gulped it down in one bite.

"Geez, don't they feed you in that huge house?"

"Not really. We kids kinda fend for ourselves." Envy looked at me.

"So you ready to go face sensei now?" I asked him.

"Not really… I have no clue what I did to that witch to make her want to talk to me." I grinned.

What he didn't know, was that we weren't going to see our sensei.

In fact, we weren't even going to go to third period.

"Come on. I really don't wanna be there longer then need be when sensei is the only one there besides us and her creepy husband."

I pulled on his arm and drug him out of the room.

"So why didn't I know that Izumi wanted to talk to us?"

"That's cause I made it up to get away from those guys."

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

About two hallways and three doors later, I found the room I was looking for. I pulled Envy in and then locked the door.

"What's going on Edo?"

"I want to tell you something." I walked over to him, swaying my hips a little. My tight, dark green tank top rode up a little bit so that the tops of my hips poked out just above my ever present leather pants.

"And w-what is t-that?" I saw him gulp.

I continued to walk forward until I had him pinned on the wall with my body up against his, and I grabbed a lock of his hair that had fallen onto his shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you that, no matter what happens, and no matter who you are, I will always love you for being Envy." I looked up at him shyly.

"E-Edo…" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, its true…" I mumbled and placed my hands on his chest.

"We've known each other for a total of five days, and you already love me?"

"I feel like I've known you for so much longer."

"What do you now about me?"

"I ono…."

"Well take some guesses then. What's my fave color?"

"Green."

"Bingo. My favorite movie?"

"Uhmm….Little Miss Sunshine?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm right?"

"Yeah….but how'd you know?"

"My best friend from childhood's favorite movie was Little Miss Sunshine. I used to call him Sunshine."

"Wow…okay. Uh, where did I live before I moved?"

"Washington? No I think I'd remember someone like you if you from Washington..."

"No actually, your right. Damn, chibi. How do you know this stuff?"

"I don't know…It just seems right I guess?"

"Well, its fucking awesome."

He lifted my head up to look at him. Then he smiled.

Okay, if I didn't do it now, I never would.

I stood up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his.

I felt him gasp against my lips, then he began to kiss back.

I took this opportunity to lick his bottom lip.

He obliged and opened his mouth. I slid my tongue into his mouth and explored the wet cavern. I rubbed my tongue against his, and coaxed him into twirling his with mine.

After a minute or two, we broke for air. We were both gasping.

"W-wow." That was all Envy could say.

All I could do was let out a small giggle-thing.

"Did you just giggle, Edo?"

"Uh….no!" I had to at least keep some of my male pride!

"Sure." I then noticed that his arms were still wrapped around me. I also noticed that his head was leaning on my head.

I was about to say something else to him, but just as I opened my mouth, the bell rang.

**+Time skip to Detention+ (Also, Change to Envy POV)**

"Rose?"

"Here."

"Envy."

"Yo!"

"Felli?"

"Hai."

"Edward?"

"Here."

I smiled at Ed when he grumbled out the word. He just sent me back a death glare.

"Come on chibi, at least your not alone. You've got me here!"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather be at home, or out somewhere with you." He pouted.

"Aw, does Edo want to spend time with me?" He nodded his head and then placed it on his desk, looking towards me.

"Well, Thanks chibi."

"NO TALKING." Yelled the detention lady. Yes I've been here lots of times, but no I still did not know the lady's name.

"Fine, I'll write notes." I said to myself. I reached into my bag and got out a piece of paper. On it I wrote:

_Dear edo-chibi_

_Its not that bad. At least were not forced to do HW lyke middle skool D: those years were the worst! Hehehehe and im here 2. So smile for meh?_

I tossed the note to Ed, who picked it up and read it. I saw him scribble a response. Then he threw it back.

_**Dear Envy**_

_**I will smile once I get outta here. U have to take me for ice cream once we get outta this place. And next time ur gonna explode the snails, tell me so that I don't have to walk around all day with snail guts in my hair.**_

I smiled. I gave him the thumbs up, then took out my iPod. Might as well listen to something to make the time pass faster. I watched Ed take out his iPod as well. I flipped through the albums and landed on one of the newer ones. Broken CYDE? Sloth must have put that on my iPod oon accident.

Though, when I started to listen to it, I think she put it on there for a reason.

It was screamo, but had normal singing as well. Maybe it was a hint that one of my new songs was going to be screamo? Or something like that. Anyway, once the album had finished playing, I noticed that we only had about a minute left of detention. I threw a small ball of paper at Ed.

He looked at me like I was insane.

I pointed to the clock, then mouthed 'One Minute.' He nodded, then shut down his iPod. He counted down the seconds on his fingers.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ring Ring Ring. I saw him jump out of his seat and run for the door. I watched him run around outside through the window, then finally gathered my stuff and followed him out to his car. I had let Wrath drive my motorcycle back home. I guess he took Ed's little brother home too.

I walked up behind him and then wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Eep! Envy, don't do that!" He turned around in my arms.

"Sorry Chibi. So how bout that ice cream?" I reminded him. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah. You're paying." He unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat.

I walked around and got in the passenger side. A few minutes after exiting the school parking lot, we drove up to a cute little café. I walked in and looked at the menu.

"What do you want chibi?" He looked at the menu.

"I want….a strawberry chocolate sundae with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and mini marshmallows." He supplied.

"Okay chibi. Go tell the lady." I watched him walk up to the counter and tell the girl what he wanted.

I watched his hips sway. I don't think I'll ever tell him this, but his ass looks amazing in those tight leather pants. I walked up behind him and told her my order.

"I'd like a raspberry chocolate parfait with whipped cream and mini marshmallows please." She nodded. I saw her making eyes at Ed, so I kindly shoved my fist close to her face when handing her the money to pay for our ice cream.

A few minutes later we had our ice cream and were sitting in a nice little booth in the corner of the tiny café.

"Thanks En." I heard Ed say.

"No prob chibi. Are you still mad about the snail guts?"

"I will be, until I get them out of my hair."

"Am I forgiven?" He shook his head yes.

"Thank god!" I sighed. He smiled at me. That was good. After we finished our desserts, we drove home.

I had to go in with Ed to explain to his parents that we had been studying and had simply not realized how much time had gone by. When his mother asked why he hadn't called, he responded by telling her that his phone had died, and that I didn't have a cell phone. I nodded. After saying goodbye, I walked over to my house. From Ed's house, I could hear shouting and once I thought I heard something crash. I hoped strongly that Ed was okay, but I couldn't do anything.

I shuddered. One day, I would take Ed away from that home.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the long wait you guys! I started school a couple weeks ago and couldn't write anything!**

**My teachers had us doing so many projects right off the bat! Tenth grade is horrible. X(**

**And I had to write FIVE ESSAYS! So please forgive! My hands have been really sore. I had a three day weekend so I wrote all weekend and this is what it came out like. I think its a bit fluffy, but i dont know. please continue to be kind!  
**


	6. Wrong Baby Wrong

**A/N:Hey, I'm back again! I'm accident prone DX I not only have tendonitis, but I also have mirgraines, and trip on things alot... so that explains my absence. That , and my computer has been away so that it could be fixed! BUT to make up for it, this chapter is FREAKIN long. Thanks for reading, and to my loyal reviewers::**

**YukinoKara- Thanks! The title is Broken CYDE, which is a band. My sister's friend made a CD with a bunch of songs by them on it. Its screamo and rap. The one I listened to the most when writing chappie 5 was Freaxx. Im not sure if thats the real name, but that's what my sister said it was.**

**SummerWolfSpiritWriter- Hehe, the exploding snails was my favorite part to write. I couldn't think of something that you could explode that wouldn't have made any noise or leave like a big bloody mess behind. So, hence, the snails! Plus, I kind of had that happen to me, only it was slugs. Very nasty, especially when it happens first period. And I have 6 periods at my high school. Torture D: I dont have another concert in store for about two, maybe three chappies ;D Also, if you think theres a song that Envy absolutely MUST sing, I'll make sure that Invidia sings one of the songs you sent.^ ^ Thanks again for your help!**

**TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus: I know that I have some issues in my writing...my teachers always say that theirs not enough detail...but i've been trying...i really have. i know its not the best and its a bit quick at times, but maybe its just my style? Idk im still kinda new to writing fanfictions. But yeah, tenth grade is killer. especially when your in the highest classes i have like three hours of homework and like three essays every week...but even though most of it is off on the whole balance thing, its ok for a first ed/envy?**

**wishfulliving89: true dat. lol thanks.**

* * *

_**Friday, October 6th**_

**+8:45 AM, Ed and Envy's First Period+**

"Hey...hey, Envy..." I think I felt someone poke me. That person, shall lose his finger.

"EEEEEnnnnvvvvvYYYYYY!" Someone was definately trying to wake me up.

"1...2...3..." More poking.

"Envy, if you don't wake up, I'm going to poor some ice down your shirt."

"I'M UP!" Damn chibis...mumble mumble ... threatening to pour ice down my shirt...mumble mumble...

"Finally. We've been trying to wake you for a half hour already. Sensei's gone."

"Could you have at least let Ling wake me? Or been nicer?" I directed the last part to Ed. I sat up all the way and glared at him. Well, I attempted to glare. It just turned into a pathetic smirk. Stupid chibi. Why does he have to be so damn cute? It's like he just loves torturing me or something...

"So Envy, are we still on for that party tonight?" Roy asked.

"No dip, Sherlock." I answered. "This is the annual October party, we only have it, say, twice every year. In OCTOBER."

"Just making sure you're not gonna back out on us." Roy said.

"When have I ever backed out on the chance to have a party?" Never, that's when. And besides, its at my house.

"Hey, can I come?" Oh Edo. Poor, poor Edo.

"Ed, you're not only coming, but you are a VIP." I said with a slightly seductive tone and then added a wink. I saw a blush form on his cheeks. Bingo!

"Wha-what? Why?" Ed squeaked.

"'Cuz, you're my date!" I said. "Now, be a good chibi and give me your lap for the next ten, fifteen minutes." I twisted in my seat and layed down so that I could lie my head on his lap, my feet still touching the floor. I distinctly heard Roy and Ed talking, but for some reason, I was getting sleepy again. I had planned on faking going back to sleep, but what with Ed's warm lap and him stroking my hair, I just-wait. Wait just a minute here. Ed is stroking my hair? Now this is something I didn't expect. As much as I hate it when people touch my hair, this is possibly the best feeling ever. I did all I could to stop myself from purring, or rather, letting out a small moan each time his hand returned to the top of my head and went all the way down the strands of my bangs. It was heaven.

An then...the bell rang.

As I sat up, I promised myself that the person who came up with bells for school were going to die. Of course, that would mean I would have to revive them, but a little black magic never hurt anyone...

But anyway, as I was heading to my second period with Edo, I got the strange sense that someone was watching me. Well, it would have been strange to anyone but me. I'm used to it by now. Strange thing is though, it was really bothering me. I couldn't help but glance around nervously every few seconds. I think Ed noticed, but he didn't say anything. I kept walking, but I felt like I needed to run. We were almost to the door of Havoc's room when someone pulled me away from Ed. I turned around to see who it was, and was surprised to find... Yet another geek. A very familiar geek.

"Sheska, what do you want?"

"Envy, y-you have three o-overdue library books, Malice, Nightlight,and Erogon. You need to return the-."

"Oh my gawd. Really?" I could not believe she gave me that creepy feeling just so that she could tell me that I had overdue library books.

"Yes. Please return them as soon as possible." Ok, this girl is getting on my nerves. It's three frickin' books.

"Uh-huh. I'll return them when I find them. Bye-bye now dear." I walked into the classroom thoroughly pissed off and ready to sleep some more. I couldn't wait to have Ed stroking my hair lovingly again. I wiped the drool from my face.

"Guess what Class?" Havoc started when the bell rang. "Thanks to our lovely explosion yesterday, we now have no lab. So, go to the computer lab. Free period."

"LUCKY~~!" I semi-yelled. I dragged my little Ed to the computer lab. When we burst through the doors, I dove for the back corner. Upon sliding into the seat, I realized that my cushion was walking ever so slowly towards me.

"Edo...hurry up~!" I knew I was whining and making puppy faces, but dammit I want to sleep!

"I'm coming, i'm coming." He slid into the seat next to mine and then proceeded with logging onto the computer. I watched him intently as the computer opened his settings. How did I ever not notice that he has a picture of him and some other people at one of my concerts? I was tempted to prod, but you know...I was just too damn tired. So instead of talking to Ed, I turned towards my own computer and logged on. I smiled when a picture of my favourite band popped up. Ah, Scandal, how I miss your concerts and shows.

**+Lunch Time+**

I walked intoo the cafeteria, feeling kinda off.

Friends? _Check_

Backpack? _Check_

Food? _Uh..no check for you._

"GAWD DAMMIT!" I yelled. Everyone looked up at me. I was so not in the mood for this right now. I flicked off the people and then sluggishly walked over to the table where we usually sit you know the one in the back of the cafeteria to the left, where no-one ever comes? Yeah there.. I sat down, slammed my head on the table, and then proceeded to do it again. And again. And again. I was about to do it yet again when someone slid a brown sack towards me. Directly in the line between my forehead and the dirty table. I looked at it and then realized what it was infact, MY LUNCH! I looked towards the person who had pushed it towards me.

"Eddi-poo, you're a lifesaver!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Yeah, I figgured that was why you yelled randomly the moment we walked in the doors." He smiled and sat down next to me. Apparently I left it in the computer lab and Ed had picked it up for me. As I tore open the bag, Ed pulled out a small book and started to read from it.

"What-cha readin'?" I asked.

"The basics of Human Phsyology and Alchemy." He replied without looking at me.

"Oh, I see. So what's it abou-wait. Where is everyone?" I glanced around, just now noticing that it was only me and the chibi at the table.

"Skipping." He replied and flipped a page.

"SHIT we were supposed to meet at the ice cream shop! Wait, why aren't you getting food, bean pole?" I should not have said that...

"I am NOT short and I am NOT hungry." He pouted alittle then put away his book. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, then turned my head completely; I do believe my eyes were bulging from my skull.

"Did your stomach just growl, or is someone hiding a giant dinosaur in here?"

"Shut up! It was my stomach!" Ed growled at me.

"Here, eat this shrimpy."

"IM NOT SHO-" Then he realised I was indeed holding up a shrimp for him to eat. You should have seen the look on his face. It...was...EPIC. I could not stop laughing.

"SHUT UP, PALM TREE!" It was weird...Chibi was so loud. I have to admit, I laughed louder. After I calmed down a little, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"So, my good friend, I have a concert tomorrow...Would you like to come?" I smiled at him.

"How much are the tickets?" He looked up solemnly. For a second I almost laughed again. But seeing the look on his face was enough to somber me down.

"For you my dear Edo, free. You have special priveledges. For everyone else, 20 bucks. Or more. Its supposed to be a benefit concert for some church." I seen him cringe when I said church. Quickly I added, "But its not at the church, its actually in Atlanta." I saw him relax.

"Ok. Wait, you're having this party tonight and then a concert tomorrow?" He looked surprised. But I have secrets.

"I have incredible stamina, chibs." I winked, then got up and skipped off to find Roy. When I got halfway to the lunch line, I looked back at Ed. He was looking up at me with his big eyes. I almost ran back to him and just hugged him... But that would be creepy. Plus I think I should calm down on the PDA. For chibi's sake. I have no reason other then that for not showing the chibi my affection. He probably didn't like it anyway. I turned back around so I didn't see his face. I continued walking towards the line until I heard some running foot steps and then was uncermoniously knocked to the ground.

"ENNNNVVVYYY!" I heard come from behind me. I shoved the person off me and pushed myself up. I was getting ready to knock someone out. Then...I saw who it was.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. WRATH?" I swear, that boy will kill me. As I looked him up and down for any possible reason as to why he would need to skip school to tackle me in the middle of lunch.

"Envy, I need your hair straightener." He looked up at me. I can't believe it.

"You came all the way over here, tackled me, and probably gave me brain damage just to ask me for my hair straightener?" That little buttwhipe!

"NO! I didn't come alone!" At that point in time, I heard Edo yell something. "Oh shit." Note: Wrath is in deeeeeep shit.

"AL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! My perfect little brother skipped class?" Wow...overreacting much, chibi?

"Brother...I-I can explain!"

"No, I don't wanna hear it!" For some reason, I got the feeling that chibi was up to something. Ed was pulling the dissapointented older bother look.

"The Al I know wouldn't do this! Al I'm so dissapointed in you!"

"B-brother i'm sorry! Really!"

"Naaah, im just kidding Al! I don't care if you do it every once in a while. It shows me your normal!"

"W-what? That's not like you brother!"

"Wrath! Why did you bring Edo's brother with you!" I asked. Ed's little brother didn't seem like the type to skip school.

"We were bored! And I wanted to straighten my hair!" said Wrath.

"MY STRAIGHTEN-ER IS IN MY BACK-PACK! GET IT AND GO BACK TO CLASS!"

"Yes Envy!" Wrath said in an annoyed tone. Ooh, that little boy was gonna get it!

"And take him with you!" I said walking back to Ed and Al. Wrath proceeded to walk to my back-pack and hence grabbed the straightener and was starting for the door when he grabbed Al's arm and pulled him along.

"See you after school brother!"Al said, waving at Ed with his free arm.

"See ya! AND DON'T SKIP AGAIN!" Ed yelled after them.

"OKAY...So that was interesting huh chibs?" I said winking.

"Y-yeah..." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. He probably thinks I won't notice, but hey, we're talking about ME.

I laid my head on Eds lap once again. He looked down at me and smirked, then went back to reading his book. I honestly don't see what he sees in reading. I myself have not read anything that long in years. I felt myself drifting to sleep, and before I knew what hit me, Ed was dragging my sleepy ass to our third period.

Oh gawd... Me thinks it's time for a little skipping. Besides, I still have to plan that party.

"Edo, chibi-chan..." I looked up at Ed with my cute face.

"Yes, palm tree?" At this I think my eye twitched, but I ignored the comment for now.

"Will you fake sick with me, 'take me to the nurses office,' and then skip with meeee?" I stared into his golden eyes, pleading with him.

"Why?" He looked back into my eyes and I saw a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"'Cuz, I have to plan this party and I wont have enough time to get everything if I don't leave school early enough! Plus this class is boring!" I pouted.

"Fine. But you owe me. Story is that we ate some bad shrimp at lunch and don't feel good, okay? Okay." Then we started to walk towards the exit, acting like we were sick. A teacher came up and asked where we were going one time, but as Ed was about to answer I started fake gagging and ran to the boy's restroom, pretending that I had to throw up. I heard the teacher go back to class, then Ed came in and told me that it was safe. We continued to walk outside and then made a break for the parking lot.

"So chibi, would you prefer my mmotorcycle or your car?" I asked. Seeing as how we had parked side by side, It was easy to point to each vehicle. I saw him glance at my motorcycle, then back to his car. He started to take out his keys, but I grabbed his hand.

"On second thought, you have no choice. We're taking the motorcycle." I saw fear go through his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't go that far over the speed limit. Tell you what, we'll put our bags in your car, and I promise that I won't go over 80." I smirked, trying to compromise something with Ed.

"Uhh...no." I promise you, I had a shocked look on my face.

"Then can I atleast drive your car?" I saw him shudder all of a sudden. I think he was trying to imagine me driving his car. Apparently his vision wasn't too good.

"Fine but you cant go over 70 unless we're on the interstate and NO insane tricks that could result in something happening to my car or you're paying for any repairs." I smiled.

"THANKS EDO~!" I semi-yelled and hugged him before jumping into the driver's seat. When I saw Ed hovering outside the door, I rolled down the window.

"Come on, i'm not gonna kill you! Please chibi-chan?"

"...Fine."

**+Ten minutes into the car ride to the Mall+**

"E...Envy...what are you doing?" Ed was glancing back and forth at our clasped hands.

"I'm holding your hand Edo."

"Would it kill you to stop touching me for more than a few minutes?"

"...We both know the answer to that question." I glanced at Edo. He seemed to have calmed down now that I was holding his hand.

"Oh really?"

"Oh, yes really. It's either this or I put my hand on your thigh and slowly inch upward 'till my hand rests on your di-"

"Envy! Pay attention!" I looked at the road and slowed down a tad to the actual speed limit right before rounding a corner where a cop was sitting on the side of the rode behind some trees.

"Thanks, Edo. I'll be sure to give you a kiss when we get out."

"No thank you." And with that, the rest of the car ride to the mall was spent in silence.

**+5 O'clock p.m.+**

"Suppose I should call chibi and see if hes still coming..." I said and walked over to my computer desk. I grabbed my cell phone, opened it, and scrolled through the numbers until I found Ed's number. I dialed it and waited.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

_"Envy, if you're calling to harass me about the mall incident again, I swear I'll-"_ My beloved Chibi's voice came over the other end of the phone.

"Edo! Are you still coming to the party!"

_"Uhm...yeah."_

"YES!"

_"One question. Are you going to sing?"_

"Chibi..."

_"Yeah?"_

"Why would you ask me that?"

_"Umm... I don't know?"_

"Of course I am!"

_"Yeah...I knew that!"_

"Sure you did chibs. Sure you did. See you at six!"

_"Yeah... see you at six. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up my phone after I heard the click on the other end. I hate hanging up before the other person. Its a pet peeve of mine. But anyway, I quess I shall try to do some of my homework before Ed comes over. Orrr...I could get Wrath to do it... Nah. I don't have enough money on me to bribe the brat. I waddled my way over to my backpack and grabbed the notebook inside. Ugh. First came math homework...

**+30 minutes Later+**

"ERRG! I GIVE UP!" I yelled and slammed the notebook shut. I just don't see how people can do this stuff for hours on end without going insane! I mean, really! It's fucking hard and boring as hell. Edward, my poor, poor chibi, I feel bad for you. I agree with dogs: Homework should not be turned in. Speaking of dogs...

"Yo Wrath! Get the damn dog!" I yelled through the intercom. Yes, our house has an intercom. Just like Ed's. Anyway, Wrath has a dog if you couldn't already tell. Its an Akita, which came from Japan. I don't remember its name. I don't see it that much other then the times when she gets loose and crashes into me. But anyway, I have to go downstairs and start decorating. On my way down the stairs, I stepped into the closet to get all my decorations. Only to find them not there. I bet that runt took them again. He does this every year! If it weren't for the fact that killing people was illegal, he'd be dead. Well, maybe not since I love the kid so much. I mean really, he's adorable. When he dosn't take my stuff. I conitnued my way down the stairs, scowl on my face. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Lust pointed towards our ballroom. I gave her an inquizitive look, then proceeded down the hall. I walked down the hallway mumbling to myself. What was I mumbling? Hell, I don't even know. It was a mix between german, japanese and english. So yeah... Then I reached the ballroom. I opened the doors and-

"SURPRISE!" It took me all of three minutes to realize that Wrath was glomping me and jumping excitedly while blabbering on about some great deed he'd done.

"Uhm...slow down?" I have this condition, see? Its called LBS. Little brother syndrome. In these cases, you become absolutely deaf in one or both ears when your little bother I mean brother is around. And mine is especially nasty. Wrath is just too hyper and adorable for me to be able to pay attention when he's like this.

"I DECORATED FOR YOUR PARTY TONIGHT EN!" Wrath shouted. He had this huge grin on his face.

"Heh?" I looked around. The huge room was filled with dark green streamers hanging from the roof, (my face: 0o0) snack tables with the same dark green table covers in the far left corner, the stage in the middle of the wall as you walk in was covered with black and green balloons, some were floating on strings and others lay on the ground. Long dark green curtains hung from the cealingand pooled at the floor. On either end of the stage hudge speakers were placed. Attached to the ceiling was a cage filled with the same black and green balloons, only these looked like they were filled with something more...ominous...than air or helium. Note: Check them out later. Also on the stage were three large screens, each showing a music video or pictures from the previous years. Mostly from my other parties. Oh, good times, good times. I could also see laser lights at the base of the stage and placed on the roof in front of the ballon cage. They weren't on of course. Everwhere you looked there was black and green. On the far right side of the room was a hudge buffet table with ballons at each end. In the front of the stage the floor curves down so that when you walk up to the stage your going down hill. In the middle of the room was the dance floor also covered in ballons. I walked into the middle of the floor then looked up there were new lights hanging up as well as strob lights and a disco ball. I looked back around me, chairs were lined up allong all the walls and they had green and black cusions on them. I turned around and looked toward the door at Wrath.

"Do you like it Envy?" He asked me.

"Uhm...for the first time in years, I was speechless. All I could do was gape at him. He started to pout.

"I...i'm speechless Wrath..." He looked at me funnily. (is that even a word?) It was now my turn to glomp him. He screamed at my sudden movement but then started laughing when I tickled his sides.

"S..sto...stop!" Wrath could hardly contain his cute little giggles.

"Fine! Thanks so much Wrath! Oh, how I love you, brother of mine!" I spun him in the air like I used to when he was smaller. Funny, he still weighed about the same. Mental note: Feed Wrath more. I walked over to the buffet table and noticed the foods that Wrath had placed on it. He had placed on one end of the table pizza, pigs in a blanket, tostita pizza rolls, Chicken wings and dip, mini sub sandwitches, hot dogs and hamburgers, platers with ham cheese and crkers on them, large bowls of assorted chips and smaller bowls of dip, toward the middle of the table there was a large bowl of punch with small and large cups aournd it, farther towered the other end of the table were deserts of all kinds anything you could imagine, Strawberry shortcake, Fruit salad, pies, cupcakes, doughnuts, brownies, cookies, Tripple tier chocolate cake, chocolate covered strawberrys, pudding and jello, mashmellow treats, and poundcake, plus many more. I stopped and looked at my watch. 5:50. Ten minutes till the party. Shit. I still have to get dressed, find music, plan my entrence, get the panthers out, fix my make up and get Wrath into his clothes. Nine minutes. I ran out the door turned off the lights and noticed light still comming from the room. I turned around and seen that the new lights were blacklights. Sweet.

"Nice. Now Wrath! Get dressed!"

"What do I ware!"

"Come on!" I say draging him behind me and up the stares to my room. Seven minutes.

"Here!" I say throwing some clothes at him. I pulled some stuff out for me to ware and quickly threw it on. I ran over to my make up and fixed it up. Six minutes.

I ran over to my desk pulled out whatever cds were on top and ran out of the room. On to the panthers! Five minutes.

I got the panters and walked them to the ballroom and into their new cages. Then my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Envy! let me in! _"

"Chibi?"

"_Yeah. Let me in? _"

"Ok! On my way!" I hung up. Four minutes. I haven't planned my entrance yet!

"ChibihicomeinumIneedyourhelp!Planmyentrencerealfa st!IneedtofindWrathhurry!Twominutes!" I say super fast. "AHHHHH!"

"What?"

"Sorrycan'ttalkrightnowgottago!" I say running off to go get Wrath.

"Wrath!" I say skidding to a halt and running into the wall. "Go stand at the door and greet people!"

"Why?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"BecauseIsaidsodon'taskquestions!Gottago!" I say runnig again to the ballroom. One minute. Entrance.

"URRRGH! WHAT DO I DO?"

"Envy!" Ed shouted at me. I jumped ten feet int the air then ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Chibi! You scared me!"

"I thought of an entrance! This is what you will do..." 30 seconds. Done.

**+ Outside, My POV +**

The various teenagers were standing outside, waiting to be let in. Wrath was running around trying to put up a rope fence thing, you know like they have around the the red carpet or in lines for clubs? Yeah, that. Anyway, Wrath finally got all the lines hooked up and was moving the gothic looking clothes and brightly glowing glow sticks. He managed to get them all into one neat, quiet line. Hahahaha...Quiet. Right. Promptly at 6 o'clock p.m., Wrath opened the door and started letting people in, not even checking for invitations.

**+Somewhere backstage, Ed's POV+**

"But why do **I** have to take part in YOUR entrance?" I was being twisted, turned, and jostle around like a young kid getting dressed up for picture day at school. And what's worse, he had me changing into a skimpy outfit. Like, no shirt, short skort, bare feet, a couple arm bands. And then he took my hair down. _Fun._ Not.

"Oh, just shut up. We're on in like, 5 minutes." Envy Was dressed in similiar attire, but with a half shirt that had no sleeves and a turtleneck. Strangely, it suits him.

"Well can I at least have something to cover my arm?" I'm still kinda concious about the scars. He rummaged around for a bit and pulled out a shoulder length black glove. Do I even wanna know why they have these? After I slipped it on, I realized it was finger-less. He appeared to be in thought, then he threw me a shirt similair to his and some suspenders. I put them on and then watched him walk over to the cages. I couldn't tell what was in them, but I realised that it was some sort of large cat since it purred when he bent foreward and scratched his head. He let them come out and then I realised that they were panthers. Lovely.

"Jewel, Malice, I'd like you to meet my dear friend, Mr Edward Elric. Be nice to him, will you lovies?" He walked over to the curtain and loooked out to see that almost the entire room was filled with people. He looked over at my brother, who was going to be the DJ, and nodded his head to signal that we were ready. I heard Al announce that the party was going to be starting then I heard him announce Envy and I. We walked out onto the stage, panther's following us, and confetti shot around us. Next thing I know, we're starting my plan. It took me a moment to realise that we were not singing an Invidia song, but we were actually singing a Timbaland song.

_**So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you**_

_**I just can't get enough I got to drive through**_

_**Cause it's me, you, you, me, me, you all night**_

_**Have it your, way, foreplay**_

_**Before I feed your appetite**_

Envy started dancing along to the beat, and soon, I found myself singing and dancing next to him, not caring that I was wearing a skort and such weird clothes. I have no clue why, but this is much more fun then I expected. I looked over towards Envy, who seemed to be having fun riding one of the panthers. so while he was singing his part of the song, I wondered over to the other panther and started petting her head. As I walked back towards the middle of the stage before my part came up, the panther decided she was gonna follow me. Seeing as how this is a naturally wild animal, this kinda scared me a little. But when I looked back, I saw that she was wagging her tail and sitting at my heels like a puppy. She lolled her tongue at me and the corners of her mouth perked up into a smile-like look. I sat my hand on her head and rubbed in between her ears.

_**Let me walk into your body until you hear me out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you**_

_**Cut me out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you**_

_**Cut me out**_

_**Take my order cause your body like a**_

_**Carry out**_

_**Let me walk into your body until it's lights out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you**_

_**Cut me out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you**_

_**Cut me out **_

As our little song ended, Envy traveled towards the front of the stage and started yelling at everyone to be quiet. When everyone finally calmed down long enough for him to talk to the entire room, I saw his sisters and brother walking in the door. Then a bright green light flashed in my eye and I realised that I was now the only one on stage except the panthers and Al. I glanced around and saw Envy waving at me from behind the curtains. I ran over to him with the panthers following me. When I got behind the stage, Envy smiled a huge grin at me, then dragged me to his backstage closet again.

"Would you like to change, or ya wanna stay in that all night?" He asked, grinning like the chesire cat.

"Uh, I'd kinda like to change. Or put some shoes on. something." I felt a ta bit naked with just this skort, half shirt and arm glove on. I of course was too preoccupied with my lack of clothing to notice that Envy had began digging through the chest of clothes and was pulling out what seemed to be a bright blue military uniform. He threw it at my head and almost knocked me backwards. I growled at him.

"What is this?" I looked at the uniform.

"Its something one of my friends gave me a few years ago. It was too tiny for me but it fit Wrath. You two are about the same size."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" I yelled at him. I huffed, but began putting the uniform on anyway.

"I never said that chibi. Oh, and If you want your actual clothes back, you have to find them. Good luck, Edward~!" And with that final word, Envy disappeared off the stage and into the crowd. Great. I felt a little weird in this uniform. It felt too...familiar. And not the good kind of familiar. But I guess it can't be helped. I decided it was going to be too hot for the uniform, so I took off the pants and left the skort on, then I unbuttoned the jacket so that the half shirt ws showing. I had long ago taken off the arm glove. I tied up my hair in a loose ponytail, and decided I was presentable. I walked back out onto the stage and then proceeded down the stairs to go find someone to talk to. Half the people here I didn't recognize, but I heard more than a few cat calls and some familiar voices shouting at me. I could feel my face turning red. Right about the time I was going to go find Envy, I heard one of my favorite songs come on. What was it?

Come on. You should now this.

Who's my favorite singer? Durr.

I smiled and glanced over at Al. He smiled and waved at me. He knows me better then I know myself sometimes. I started moving to the beat. I know I was attracting some stares, but I just love this song so much! My hips were swaying, and thing is that I didn't really didn't care how obviously gay I looked right now. I noticed that some people were beginning to dance along as well. I didn't feel as stupid, although I know I was still being stared at. I felt surprisingly good though. I swayed my way through the crowd and towards my brother so that I could thank him, but was intercepted by Envy, who grabbed me and started to dance with me. I smiled up at him. He smirked. The song ended, though, and he had to let go of me. I started to walk towards Al again, when someone grabbed my wrist. I thought maybe it was Envy, but the hand was much to small and soft. I turned around to see a girl from one of my classes. I don't remember which one shes from though... I think her name's Martel? ANyway, she motioned for me to go through the door to the left of where we were. I obliged and followed her through the door. I was surprised when she closed the door, seeing as how it was nearly soundproof.

"So what was that?" She looked at me with her arms folded across her chest.

"What was what?" I dont like be interrogated by people that I hardly know.

"You dancing with Envy? Don't play dumb, Ed." She scoffed at me.

"Uh...I dont know. He was the one who initiated the dancing, not me." Stupid girls. I bet she likes Envy or something like that. Shes preobably gonna tell me to stay away from Envy.

"Well dont get to comfortable with him. I dont care who you are, hurting my brother is unnacceptable." Yepp, just as I thought. Wait. Brother? HEH? I gave her a look like, 'What the hell are you talkin about?'

"Envy and I are practically related. We've known each other since he moved here, and we were pen pal's before that. I have watched him go through so much pain, and I dont want something like that to happen to him again. He's a good kid." She sat down on a chair. I kinda flopped down on the floor.

"Do you now his real name then? I know its technically Envy, but he said that his mother had all their names changed when they moved out here."

"Yeah. Why should I tell you though?"

"Because I...I care for Envy, and it feels like I've known him for so much longer than just a few days. I mean, its like we have some previous, forgotten history together." At least, that's what it feels like to me.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you won't be like the rest of them." She stood up and walked over towards me. "Be good to him, 'kay?" After that she walked past me and out to the party. I stood there for a good five minutes wondering what the hell she had been talking about. After a while, I got tired of being alone so I walked out to join the rest of my party go-ers. When I walked out I saw that Al had changed it to a slow song. Instead of trying to find someone to dance with, I headed over to the food table.

Well, don't I look like the nerd. Standing by the food table, grabbing random food and drinking punch while everyone else dances. Nice Ed, nice.

Anyway, I was watching all the couples make google eyes at each other. I decided that instead of sitting here doing nothing, I was going to stir up some fun. I picked up some mini-cupcakes, ate them, and put the rappers on the table. When I got about 15 or so, I rolled them up in little balls. Picking the pairs of people who were the most lovey-dovey, I chunked them at them. They looked around like the balls were coming from the roof or something. Stupid people. About 10 wrappers later, I got bored and decided to go find the kitchen. I wandered out the huge doors which I assumed led to the rest of Envy's house. I wandered doqn the hallway towards where I heard voices talking. I walked for what seemed like forever, then finally reached what appeared to be the kitchen. Seeing no one, I decided to look in the fridge for any soda or something. As soon as I opened it though, I saw...it. And promptly closed the refrigerator door. Anyone who keeps THAT in their fridge, obviously does not know where it comes from. I moved on. I found another door, leading to a big room with a T.V. and a couch. What surprised me was that there was a giant bookshelf. It was like little lights went off and angels went "Ahhhhhhhh" in a high pitched voice. Not literally though. I raced over and grabbed the first interesting book I saw. I plopped down on the couch and opened to the first page. two hundred pages and an hour later, I finally decided to go bac and see what was going on at the party. I traced my steps back to the kitchen, where I saw Roy. He was on the phone with someone. I'm assuming it was his mother, considering the screaming comeing from the other end. I smiled and waved at him. I walked back down the never ending hallway back to the giant doors. There was some remixes playing of some of my favorite songs. I pushed my way through the crowd and got in the middle, then started dancing along with the beat of a remixed Tokio Hotel song. It was one of the few that I liked from the band. Being German, I couldn't help but admire them. But I also couldn't help but admire the lead singer. He never gives up on his singing. He was my original inspiration. But I'd rather not go into detail over that for now. I let the music guide my hips as they swayed in time with the song. Before long I felt someone come up and start dancing behind me. I didn't care who it was. I let my mind go blank;I heard nothing but the music;felt nothing but the beat of the music in my feet;heard nothing but the bass bouncing off the walls. At some point I started to grind with Envy, and I couldn't help but melt agaisnt him when the songs finally slowed down. I know that it's kinda weird for two guys to hug and slow dance together, but that's exactly what we did. Him, being taller, was of course leading me. Not that I was complaining. He placed his mouth beside my ear and whispered to me:

"Wanna go up to my room?" I nodded weakly into his chest. I was so tired that he had to carry me up the stairs. I could literally feel the bags under my eyes.

"Jeezus, chibi. When was the last time you slept?"

"Uhm, Wednesday morning?" I sat on his bed. It was so soft and comfy...

"What! That's not good for you Edward! You need to sleep. Why haven't you?" He came over and stood next to me.

"I just couldn't..."...Because I was thinking about you...

"Well, I guess you can crash here for the night. Seems like some of the things Wrath wears will fit you. The party will be over in about an hour. Think you can last that long?"

"No, prolly not. Not without some serious _sugar_." I laughed a little after that. I felt my eyes drooping and it was hard to sty awake.

"Well, here. Eat this." He threw me something shaped like a candy bar. It was chocolate. My favorite. I scarfed it down like no tomorrow. It always makes me hyper, so it was a good thing it kicked in right away.

"Ready? Good." Envy grabbed my hand and pulled me back down the stairs and back to the party. We scrambled back into the party just as Al was turning the last song on. He made a huge announcement too. THough, I was too busy focusing on Envy to understand it. I looked up at him. I got an idea. I made my way over to Al. When I reached him, I talked into his ear after removing the headphones. I told him to put on my mix. He knows what I mean. He put it on to play next. As the last song ended, he announced over the microphone that there was a last performance. I walked to the middle of the darkened stage. I heard the quieted talking of the people in the room. Al introduce me. As the first part of my mix began to play, I began to dance. I mixed street dancing with ballet here, and went from new to old, even doing the moonwalk. As the next song of my mix came on, my style switched to punk and krumping. I heard some whistles, and as the third song came on, I saw that Envy, Roy and Wrath were coming up on stage to dance with me. They all picked up the moves fairly quickly. From the splits to handstands, piques and spins, they seemed like they were having fun. By the end of te five songs, we were all a sweaty mess, and panting. The good thing is though, that we had fun. They were a big help to my routine. I smiled as I watched the people file out after the final farewell given by Envy. By the time everyone was gone, I was leaning heavily on Envy.

"Well, that chocolate certainly didn't last long." He smiled down at me. I barely heard Envy telling Al that I was staying over. As soon as Envy lifted me into his arms again, I was out. I put my head on his shoulder and passed out.

**+Envy POV+**

I smiled down at the smaller Elric. Well, the older, smaller Elric. He seemed so peaceful in my arms. His small cheek was resting agaisnt my chest, and he had one arm wrapped around my shoulders. I managed to get him upstairs and into some night clothes without waking him up. I was just about to crawl in bed next to him when Lust came in.

"Envy...is he...?"

"I don't know, Lust...I don't know..."


	7. I love the Way you Lie

**A/N: Hello, all my adorable little readers~! I'm going to update again...this one will probably be shorter then the last one, but who knows~!**

**Lets Get Tipsy Baby: Aha, someone got it! Haha, thanks for reviewing.**

**Navigate Me: XD Thank yew :3 Next chapter is up, though a bit slower then I expected.**

**EnviousBakemono: :O Really? The highlight of your day? Well, I hope this chapter does the same! And I try to make them in character, but if its scary maybe I should do it a little less?**

**Less-Then-3: Haha. I just realised how long it has actually been since I started this story. A year. Wow. I'm so happy though since this is the longest story i've written so far. I think. It probably rivals my loveless story...which i've been neglecting. I should get on that...**

**kyo hikari: thank you :3 i shall continue writing, albeit it will probably be slowly.**

**Ok, so those were all the reviewers, and thank you all for the lovely reviews! I was thinking of doing a little extra thing for next time where you guys can ask the characters questions and they will answer. Like for example, asking Envy about what hair products he uses. No limits on the questions though, that was just an example. I'll include anyone you want to ask a question, so don't be shy, dearies!**

**The songs I used in this chappie were Crazy Loop, Beautiful in blue by Alesana, and I'm a Star by Jeremiah.  
**

**Anyway, on with the chappie~!**

* * *

_**Saturday, October 7th**_

**+bzzzzzt. bzzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzzzzzzzt+**

**+THWACK+**

"Noooo! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Wait a second...That was just my phone...where'd it go? I felt my pockets; nothing. I looked on my nightstand; nothing there.

**+bzzzzzt, bzzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt+**

Oh, there it is...on the floor...beside the wall...in two pieces. I'm sure the screen is in no better shape. How did it end up over there anyway? Oh, right...I must have thrown it. I Got up and groggily walked over to where my phone was buzzing, and put the two pieces back together. I stuck it in the waistband to my boxers and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a neon pink wife beater and a pair of black cargo pants. And a fresh pair of boxers, of course. I slowly towards the door to the hall and stumbled to the bathroom. I went in and closed the door. I decided to shower with the lights off, so i just switched on the hot water to full blast and started undressing while the water warmed up. I looked in the mirror, but my eyes were fuzzy from sleep still, so all i saw was a big blob of green and black with random splashes of white. I pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the rain of hot water. I hissed slightly and turned on a little bit of cold water. I continued adjusting the nobs until i got the perfect blend of hot and cold water. After standing under the spray of water for around ten minutes simply because I did not want to move, I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and squirted some into my palm. Rubbing my hands together to disperse the shampoo evenly between my palms, I looked at it sitting there. The smell of my shampoo had not reached my nostrils yet, so I put my hands closer to my face and took in a long breath. Ah, the smell of raspberries. Which by the way if I haven't mentioned are my favorite. After applying the shampoo and lathering it in my thick hair I rinsed it out. I reached for the bottle that looked like body wash got a scrunchy and pored some on it. Then I began lathering my body with soap. Did I mention that AXE stuff really works? When I go to my concerts girls are all over me! My favorite kind is AXE RAIN which I'm using now. I rinsed my body off and turned the water off. I didn't feel like moving yet because I was still sleepy, what with the water being warm and I just waking up and all; I stood there. The cold air in the bathroom rushed over my skin as I opened the glass door to the shower wakening my senses. I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the towel rack grabbing two fresh towels and raping one around my head and the other around my waist. Man today was going to be a good day I could feel it.

I had MY Ed, in MY room, in MY bed, and he was wearing MY clothes. Que squeal.

I walked over to the mirror and wiped away some of the fog obscuring it, then looked at my reflection. I had black circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and my eyes were slightly red from just waking up. I stood there contemplating what to have for breakfast and figured cereal. I reached for my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth in the semi-lit room and pulled on my boxers and pants. On my way out of the bathroom I pulled on my shirt and grabbed the brush. While brushing my hair I walked down the hall and headed towards my room to check on Ed. I left the brush on my dresser and seeing how Ed was still asleep, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I wondered my way over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms. On my way to the table, I grabbed a spoon, stuck it in my mouth, and grabbed the milk. After I poured it into my bowl, I put the carton back into our massive refrigerator. I sat down at the table and ate my cereal slowly while looking through the various pieces of newspaper. By the time I was finished with my bowl it was about 8:30. I stood up, rinsed out my bowl and went back up to my library. When I got there I grabbed some of my school books, then sat down to study.

About 30 minutes later I was greeted by a lovely Ed clad in a white T-Shirt and boxers, his hair a mess.

"What's up shorty?" I said waiting for his bout of yelling and/or curse words, but instead all I got was a simple-

"Just woke up..." and then a few seconds later, "you studying?" He said while scratching his stomach and yawning.

"Yeah." Ed's face looked funny for a second. Oh boy, here it comes!

"WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU STUPID PALM TREE!" Well guess the chibi wasn't fully awake yet. He glared at me for a few seconds before calming down a little bit.

"That's more like it. Come here." I said while laughing. I gestured for Ed to come sit on the couch with me. Ed sluggishly waddled over to the couch and plopped down beside me.

"Whatcha studying?" He leaned over towards me and placed his chin on my shoulder so that he could see my books. "German? That's cool."

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" I asked. I was trying to find last nights homework. It was in one of my folders, which I had thought was in my textbook. Aha! There it is!

"Ja, my Father's German." He said that with a hint of disgust. I would be proud to be full German, but sadly i'm a mutt.

"Sweet!….Ich habe schwartza auden…." I was always horrible at pronouncing stuff, considering my voice wasn't low like most guys' are. Also, I usually have concerts right before we learn new words. Sometimes I fall asleep on those days. Frick. I need to pay attention.

"Nein, nein. Ist 'Ich habe schwartze augen'."

"Oh...ok. I get it now." I really need to stop sleeping in that class.

"Want me to help you study Envy?" YAY! I get a chibi tutor!

"Sure, why not. How else would I learn these words?" I smirked at Ed and he gave me a cute little smile.

Before I knew it my phone had gone off saying it was 11 o'clock.

"Wow. Those two hours just flew right past our heads didn't they." Ed said. I smiled. He loved to talk like he was over the age of thirty sometimes. Which was cute, I mean...yeah cute. I grabbed up all my books and folders and then stuffed them onto a random she;f for later. In the two hours we were studying I had accomplished German, English, and Math. Ed was so good at all these things, even better then me! Well, I guess that's to be expected since I have a double life. He was always studying and reading. I wil catch up! Eventually...

"Well guess its time to get ready for the concert!" I said jumping up and pulling my shirt down It had ridden up quite a bit from changing positions on the couch. It was exposing most of my stomach, staying a little below my ribs. My I grabbed Ed and pulled him along with me to my bedroom. I shuffled through my room towards my closet. I opened the back wall to reveal all of my Invidia gear. (A/N::If you've ever seen Hannah Montana on the Disney channel, That's sort of how En's closet is, 'cept less girly). After several minutes of careful consideration, I chose a black half shirt type vest made of leather that zipped in the front, had a collar, and went above my belly button. Along with that was a pair of black skinny jeans with belts going down the legs and black high top converse. For my accessories, I chose some belt-like arm bands and put them on my forearms and wrists. I also grabbed a black choker made out of a belt and strapped it to my neck. I told Ed that he could use whatever he wanted out of my closet, and he seemed to light up at the idea of wearing some of my clothes. Whether it was the fact that he was wearing my clothes or Invidia's, I couldn't tell. But at least he seemed happy about it. In the end, Ed chose a black vest similar to mine but longer with lots of zippers. It only exposed the top of his hips, and resting on said hips were grayish black skinny jeans with, yes you guessed it, more zippers! He finished his outfit off with a pair of black high top converse and a black choker. By the time we were finished getting ready it was almost 11:40. That gave us enough time to get to the concert site and get final make up and hair styling.

About 20 minutes later, I had my wig on and was fully made out as Invidia. People were rushing around everywhere. I laughed to myself and then told Ed that they looked like chickens with their heads cut off and he laughed. I looked around and found a sharpie. I smiled at myself and then grabbed Ed's arm. I made swirly patterns starting at his elbow and made them wrap all the way around his arm. Then I drew my symbol, the ouroborous, underneath the swirls. On his palm I wrote, 'Für jetzt und immer.' He should know what that means.

"ON IN FIVE!" Stage crew guy number one shouted. He must be new, I don't know his name and I certainly don't recognize his face.

"Alright! Ed, go get to your reserved seat~! IT'S SHOW TIME!" I said excitedly. I could hear my name being announced from beyond the curtain and I went over to the drums and grabbed a guitar. I threw the strap over my head and let it dangle on my side. I heard the others shuffle into place behind me. I walked over to my mic and turned it on. I backed away a little so that it wouldn't pick up my voice.

"Everyone one ready!" I asked looking at everyone. I did a once-over to make sure everyone was in their spot.

"Yeah!" drummer: check.

"You know it!" Bassist: check.

"Let's do this!" Backup singer: check.

"ALRIGHT!" I'm ready to get this show on the road.

**+OUTSIDE THE CURTAIN+**

"IS EVERYONE READY?" shouts of. 'YES!' and, "INVIDIA!' could be heard everywhere.

"AND NOW THE MAIN EVENT!…LET'S WELCOME WHO YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…INVIDIA!" The curtains drew back and smoke filled the stage lights flickered and music began to thump through the speakers. The screams of joy could probably be heard miles away. I smirked as I heard the music pick up. It was my cue to walk back up to the mic. I strummed on my guitar and looked around at the crowd.

_**"(Mma ma ma ma)"My backup singer started. I picked up with the beginning,**_

_**"Mm ma ma mana mm ma ma ma mm ma mm mana mm ma mm ma maaa mm ma ma mana mm ma ma ma maa ma ma maa mm maa um ma ma(x2)**_

_**Takin pictures with hotties**_

_**Spending all m-m-money**_

_**If you want it so badly**_

_**Then why don't you say so, lady"**_

I winked towards the crowd. I heard all the girls scream louder, some shouting their love for me. It always amused me how they did this infront of everyone.

**_"You'll be hurt if you'll kiss me_**

**_You gotta gotta believe meee_**

**_But if you want it so badly_**

**_Then why don't you say so, lady_**

**_And if you'd wanna take it back_**

**_You don't wanna take it back"_**

This is one of my favorite songs to sing. It expressed a bunch of different emotions and it had a good beat. It matched my personality: I'm a crazy loop.

_**You don't wanna take it back**_

_**My life don't you wanna looove**_

_**Baby you don't wanna take it back**_

_**Don't wanna take it back back back back**_

_**They call me crazy loop**_

_**Gotta gotta be crazy loop**_

_**Gotta get a life!**_

I unleashed my mic from its stand and began to dance around the stage after I handed my guitar off to the other player. I was jumping around and having an awesome time, but my song was coming to and end.

_**Oh mom i've tried**_

_**Gotta gotta be lonely lon- lon- lon-**_

_**They call me crazy loop**_

_**Gotta gotta be crazy loop**_

_**Gotta get a life!**_

_**Oh mom i've tried**_

_**Gotta gotta be lonely lon- lon- lon-**_

_**Um maaa-"**_

The song came to an end and I sauntered back over to the mic stand. Placing the mic back on the stand, I looked out to the crowd and waved. It sounded like the entire state was cheering for me.

"Hey everybody! How are you all today!" The crowed yelled at the top of their lungs and I swear some girls screamed as loud as they could. "Alright! Is everyone having fun?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright!" I glanced over to Ed and he had a grin from ear to ear I'm glad he's having fun. But I think I'll piss him off a little...just because I can. "So…Anyone here like seafood?" The crowd cheered. "Personally, I love me some shrimp!" I winked at Ed. He gave me the funniest pissed off face ever! I couldn't help but giggle a little into the mic. I took the mic and walked over to the edge of the stage. I sat down dangling my feet over the side. I pulled something from my pocket.

"Hey, how 'bout this...If you scream loud enough, I'll let one of you have my old watch. I've had since I started singing~~" Hundreds of hands shot up and everyone was screaming.

"Very nice! Here you go!" I said and threw the watch. Some girl grabbed it, but then she fainted. "Hey, can we get a stretcher? I think she fainted-" I said gesturing to the spot the girl fell. After the girl was tended to, I got up and took out a necklace from my other pocket.

"And now, since I love you all, here's another present!" I chunked the necklace and walked back over to the mic stand, where I placed the mic in it. I looked at my crew and said, "Ready for the next one?" They all nodded their head and the drummer began a slow beat on his crowd cheered. "Here we go, I hope your ready!" The music once again flooded the speakers. I ran quickly and grabbed my guitar from the guy, then ran back to my mic before I had to start singing.

_**"Silence screams, 'you're just so beautiful in blue'**_

_**Breathless stares escape your undying eyes**_

_**Are you blind to my sorrow and sympathy?**_

_**A piece of me will die with your last breath...**_

_**This will all be over soon for you are so lost inside…"**_

I flung the guitar around and began playing I skipped across the stage and the lights flared as I hit a part where my guitar stood out most. Around this time, they attached a mini microphone to my ear.

_**"Far away are days when you smiled just to hear my voice**_

_**Why are you trying to run away?**_

_**My love, I can't find the words to tell you…"**_

When the song ended, and the music had died down, my followers yelled and were standing up cheering me on.

"How was that one? Did everyone like it?" More screaming. " I'll take that as a yes!" The stage crew guys threw me some hats and I picked up a few. After I had about seven or so I threw them out into to the crowd. Their were people dive bombing for them, so I ended up throwing more out to them. I strummed a chord on my guitar in order to make them quiet down a little.

"Ok this next song is kinda an inside joke, so i'm only singing it for fun but here we go~!"

Low music started to play, and I looked around until my eyes landed on the chibi.

_**"I thought i told ya, i'm a star.**_

_**you see the ice?**_

_**you see the cars**_

_**flashing lights, everywhere we are**_

_**livin like, like there's no tomorrow**_

_**I thought i told you i'm a star**_

_**you see the ice?**_

_**you see the cars**_

_**flashing lights everywhere we are**_

_**livin like like there's no tomorrow..."**_

We played more songs for around an hour and a half. I was getting tired, but it was all worth it.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE! AFTER THE SHOW, I WILL BE SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS BACKSTAGE. YOU'RE A GREAT CROWD, SEE YA NEXT! TIME BE SAFE!" I said and the curtain closed. The crowd could be heard cheering from the other side.

After I finished signing autographs for about thirty minutes, Ed ran up to me and punched me lightly in the ribs.

"What was with that SHRIMP comment!" He looked a little pissed but he didn't look that mad.

"You know it was good!" I said laughing lightly.I clutched my ribs, pretending I was hurt. "I'm wounded! Ed, carry me home!" I pretended to fall dramatically.

"Envy, your ride is here!" Some random person called. I always told them that I didn't need a ride, but they always had something waiting for me. They know I could change my outfit and take of the wig. Gah. I digress. they will never listen.

"Alright!" I said grabbing Ed. I pulled him with me into the car. Once we were inside the car I asked, "So how'd you like the concert?"

"It was fantastic Envy! But, we are coming back to see the fireworks tonight right?" He looked hopeful.

"Of course we are chibi!" I smiled and put my hand on his head.

"Sweet! I choose to ignore that chibi comment right now because i'm happy... Anyway I can't wait!" Ed said while reaching into the mini fridge and grabbing a soda.

* * *

**+30 Minutes Later+**

By this time we were back at my house and had already changed into some looser clothes. Not but 5 minutes after we were home, Edo's little brother came over and started knocking on my door. Dang! No alone time with Ed now.

"Hey brother, Envy. How did everything go? Did you have fun at the concert?" Al asked.

"Oh Al it was AWESOME. I had so much fun!"

"I'm glad you had a good time brother." Al said with a smile. I was getting bored with the brofest, so I walked over to the wrap around couch and plopped down. I grabbed the universal remote and turned the TV on. The discovery channel popped up with a documentary on frogs. I channel surfed for a little while and didn't find anything all to interesting so I went back to the discovery channel and learned about some frogs. Did you know there was like, ten million different types of frogs? Ed and Al plopped down next to me about ten minutes later, and together we watched the rest of the documentary.

"I'm bored now... though I'd love to stay and watch this new documentary about the squishy females that we see everyday...Envy can we pleeeeaaassseee go back?" Ed whined.

"Fine, fine. Well, it's 3:30, and hot as heck outside...but what the hell." I said and grabbed the car keys.

"Yay!" Ed and Al squealed like little children and ran out to my car. We piled in and went back to the fairgrounds, where the concert was held earlier and where there was a bunch of booths set up with all sorts of different entertainment sources. By the time we got there it was 4 o'clock and the place was swarmed with bodies.

"So what does everyone want to do first?" I asked.

"Concessions!" Al said.

"Alright, concessions it is." We all dispersed and by the time I was done looking around, an hour and a half went by. I looked at my watch. It was 5:30 and I was getting hungry. I took out my cell and called Ed. I told him to get Al and then meet me at the car. I took my time and slowly walked back to my car. A few minutes later Ed and Al showed up, arms loaded full of stuff.

"I'm hungry how about you guys?" I asked after they piled everything in the backseat.

"Yeah, i'm starving! I haven't eaten all day!" Ed said.

"Yeah, i'm hungry too." Al replied.

"McDonalds fine?" I asked. They both nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yeah, let's go already!" Ed started to climb into the car. Al followed suit. Once we were situated in the car, I headed for McDonalds. When we got there, I ordered a Bacon Cheeseburger, Ed ordered a Big Mac, and Al ordered some chicken nuggets. We got two large cokes and one large sweet tea. We sat down to eat once we got our minutes passed and we were all finished eating our food.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ed and Al replied. We got back into the car and by the time we got back to the fairgrounds it was 6:20. Three hours and forty minutes until the fire works.

"Did everyone buy what they wanted at the concessions before?" I asked.

"No... there were some other things I wanted to look at." Al said. He looked embarassed a little. That got me wondering. Perhaps a gift for a girl? Or...pfft...a boy.

"Alright meet back up at the stage in about an hour. After that we can go ride some rides~!" I giggled a little. I was going to get my chibi on the Ferris wheel if it killed me.

* * *

**+ED'S POV+**

"Sure." I said, then waved good bye to Envy and walked way. We all walked off in a different direction. I chose to walk down the boardwalk and down onto the dock. There was a small lake here, and I stood for a little while and watched some of the people who had rented little boats. I got bored though, so I looked around at the booths. One was selling ramen, another was selling T-Shirts with a funny logo on them, and Dominos had set up a booth. If I hadn't just eaten I would have gotten a box of pizza, seeing as how a large one was only five dollars. Instead I kept walking. I was just aimlessly walking when something caught my attention. I looked closer to find that it was a fortune teller. To my advantage, there was no line. I guess a few people saw me heading in that direction, because I heard comments like, "I wouldn't go that way if I were you…" and, "Its fake don't waist your money!" I went in anyway. While I looked at the prices, two women stepped out. It was seven dollars for a palm reading, and ten dollars for a tarot card reading.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to our booth. I am Noah, and this is my sister Rose. What can we do for you?" The girl named Noah asked.

"I want a tarot card reading." I told her and handed her ten dollars.

"Alright, Rose your up sweetie." Noah said pulling me into the curtains. Once inside I sat down at a table and Rose opened a drawer and pulled out the cards. Noah stood in the corner and watched.

"Would you prefer a love fortune, or luck?" The girl, Rose, asked me. she had her eyes closed.

"Hmm, let's go with love I guess." She smiled and pushed the cards over towards me.

"Take the cards and mix them up. Let your chi flow into them. Think about your current interest, or the qualities you would want in a lover." She sat silently as I mixed all the cards up and then put them back into a stack. I pushed them back across the table. She picked them up. Off the top of the stack she took about fifteen or twenty and then she layed seven of them out in a cross like shape. She then opened her eyes. She looked at the cards, which were face down. Her hand hovered over the cards for a few minutes. After a while she reached for the top card.

"This card represents your fortune. It will tell us what kind of luck you will have with love." She flipped the card over and revealed it to be the ten of cups as she called it. "This card represents lasting happiness and security, although sometimes this may be indicative of being in a rut. Good reputation and honor, true friendship and happy family life. It means perfect love and concord between people." She went down to the next card and flipped it over.

"The three of swords. It means sorrow and extreme pain, with a positive view in end: upheaval, separation, disruption and discord. Heartbreak, tears, strife, conflict. The clearing of that which is obsolete to make way for that to come." After telling me this she flipped over the next card.

"The six of wands. This is a very good card. It means the arrival of fantastic, good news. Success and great public acclaim gained through hard work and effort. Hopefulness, and satisfaction in what has been achieved. The surmounting of obstacles through tact and diplomacy rather than use of force. Victory and triumph are inevitable." She smiled. "Seems your fortune is good so far along the lines of love. But let us see what else the cards have in store for us." She flipped over the top card on the left.

"Death...this card means the beginning of a new life, as a result of underlying circumstances; transformation and change. The end of a phase in life which has served its purpose. Abrupt and complete change of circumstances, way of life and patterns of behavior due to past events and actions. This could mean a number of different things." It seems as though some things will be changing in my relationships soon.

"This next card is the Fool. Beginnings, most probably of journeys which may be possibly mental, physical or spiritual. The beginning of a new life-cycle. Energy, force, happiness and optimism. The overturning of the status quo or existing states by unexpected happenings." Each card sounded more or less positive. I'm sure there was bound to be a negative one eventually.

"Two more cards. This card is ill set. This is the Hierophant, or the pope. In its ill state it means misleading or dubious advice, poor counsel, slander and propaganda. Beware of first impressions. Distortion of truth and a bad time for signing agreements. Unconventionality and rejection of family values. Beware, for this could mean a fall out with one close to you." She looked at me. I knew that there would be a bad card. We were now on the last card, and frankly i'm a little scared to find out what it means.

"The last card. This will be your future. Let us hope it is good." She hesitated a moment before flipping the card. She relaxed a little when it was flipped over.

"This is the Knight of Wands. This means you will have a lover of action. This is the card of someone who has a well-liked, energetic, confident, but sometimes unpredictable nature. He has an engaging temperament and his actions sometimes a little swift do tend to make sense with hindsight. this card shows that you will have an energetic natured lover, and he will be everything that you want. Good luck in your love, Edward." Rose smiled at me, but then she retreated from the table to where Noah was standing.

"Thank you for coming today, Edward. May you have the best luck." Noah said as she lead me back to the door. As I exited, I thought over my fortune. It seemed extremely positive. But then I realized I had never told them my name. How the hell did they know my name? Oh well. I guess that's some kind of gypsy trick. I decided to go back to walking around looking at the booths. I found one that was selling fox tails, so I bought one of those and attached it to the back of my pants. People were staring at me but I didn't really care. I continued walking around for another ten minutes and found nothing else interesting besides a booth that sold old books. After buying one, I walked back to the stage. I sat down on the edge of it and took out my cell phone. The time read 7:05.

"Great. Fifteen more minutes to kill till everyone gets back." I said out loud. The screen was bright because it was starting to get a little dark outside. I opened my menu and went to the games. I didn't have many good ones since I usually read when I'm bored. I opened solitaire and began to play. Before I knew it fifteen minutes had passed and Envy tapped on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doin chibs?" He asked me.

"I was playing solitaire and waiting on you guys." I had won solitaire seven times and lost four.

"Brother, are you ready to find a seat for the fireworks?" Al asked while the pack he had brought and bringing out a blanket.

"Yeah. Let's go Envy." I hopped off the stage, and followed Al. We walked through the crowd and managed to find a spot that was relatively close to the fence that seperated the people from the rest of the fields. Al laid the blanket down and we all sat on top of it. I pulled out my phone. 7:30.

"Hey weren't we going to ride some rides?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" Envy said while laughing.

"I forgot!" said Al.

"What do you want to go on first Edo?" Envy asked.

"I don't know lets go look." We got up and left our blanket there and walked over to the rides, which by the way, were on the OTHER SIDE of the fairgrounds. I looked around and they had a ride called the 'SIZZLER.' It looked pretty fun.

"Let's ride that!" I said pointing to the 'SIZZLER.'

"Hold on brother we have to get tickets first!" Al said walking over to a ticket stand. He bought 30 tickets and gave each of us ten tickets. We walked over to the ticket man at the 'SIZZLER' and he told us that it was two tickets each. I handed him my two, Envy handed him his two and then Al. We half ran, half walked over to one of the seats and jumped in. I was on the outside with Envy in the middle and Al on the other side. We waited five minutes for the ride to fill and then it started.

An hour passed and Envy won me two stuffed animals and a fish. All of our tickets were gone within the first 30 minutes, so Envy bought us more. It was now 9:10 so we figured now would be a good time to start heading back to the blanket. By the time we got back it was 9:40. Al was thirsty so he went to grab a water bottle while Envy and I sat on the blanket.

"Finally some alone time with Edo!" Envy laid down and patted the ground beside him. "Lay down Edo." I did as he said only I put my head on his stomach.

Al arrived shortly after with three water bottles and handed on to me and one to Envy.

"Fireworks start in ten minutes!" Al said excitedly.

"I know I can't wait!" I said. We listened to the band play for another six and a half minutes and they announced that the fireworks would be starting soon. Everyone cheered and just above the stage a fireworks went off. A loud pop and a burst of color was seen. A few oooh's and aaaaah's were heard and then another one shot up. This one was a huge blue one. After that the pace sped up and by the grand finally i'm sure we were all blind a deaf. The last firework exploded in the sky showing a planet resembling Jupiter. Everyone cheered and began getting up. We picked up our blanket and made a mad dash for Envy's car. We got there surprisingly fast and were the first ones out of the parking lot. Envy and I talked the entire ride to our houses while Al passed out in the back seat.

"Al wake up we're home." I said shaking my little brother gently to wake him up.

"Hum- r-really?" He observed groggily.

"Yeah lets go." I said pulling him out of Envy's car.

"Thanks for today Envy I had a blast." I said and waved to him.

"No problem chibi goodnight!" He said then rolled up the window.

"Goodnight…" I whispered after the window was closed. I walked up the pathway to my house. Once I got to the stairs I turned around and waved bye to Envy once more and went into my house.

* * *

**+ENVY'S POV+**

"Goodnight!" I said rolling up the window and Ed smiled. Once the window was up Ed mouthed something and walked away. I watched him walk up to the steps and he turned around and waved at me then I drove off. I pulled into my driveway. I was too lazy to open the garage so I just locked the car and walked up to the door. I unlocked the door and trudged up the stairs and headed to my room. There I changed into my night clothes and laid in bed. After about two hours of tossing and turning I looked at the clock. 1:40 is what it said.

"Uuuugh... I can't sleep...gah." I got up and paced around for a little bit, picking up random items as I went to try and entertain myself. About an hour later my stomach growled.

"I'm kinda hungry." I walked down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a loaf of sweet bread and got a knife. I sliced the bread into a thick one inch piece. I was bored so I kinda stood there stabbing it, and then pored a glass of milk. Oh Ed would not be liking me now. I laughed. I put the sweet bread on a napkin and grabbed my milk. Where to eat, where to eat. I walked up all four flights of stairs and turned on the lights to the gym. I opened the glass door and walked over to a table in the corner. I plopped down and started eating my bread while watching the small t.v. we have in the gym. When I was done eating I turned out the lights and walked back down to the kitchen, rinsed my cup out and threw away my napkin.

Time for bed, again. Though I was feeling a little tired now. Maybe I can sleep this time. It was three in the morning, and I was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
